Street Fighter: Endless Path
by cw2k
Summary: This is my second Street Fighter story taking place between SF II and SF III. My new OC, Gudelia, will join Chris and Melody on their fresh start. Story begins 1-4-19.
1. Introduction

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Introduction

"What's happening? This is CW2K and once again, I have the Street Fighter fever. Meaning, this is a pure Street Fighter, taking place between SF II and SF III. This is my second Street Fighter, but without the ridiculous Black Moons fiasco. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed making the story. The story will begin on 1-4-19, and Chris and Melody will make a appearance too as well as my new OC Gudelia, who needs more development and I think this story and the current projects I'm working on will help as well. I'm really looking forward to getting this one started in the new year. Oh, and one more thing... HADOKEN!"


	2. Cast of Characters

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Cast of Characters

CW2K: Here are the cast of characters for the story including my OCs.

 _Ryu_

 _Ken_

 _Sagat_

 _Dhalsim_

 _Blanka_

 _Zangief_

 _R. Mika_

 _Juri_

 _C. Viper_

 _El Fuerte_

 _E. Honda_

 _Gill_

 _Kolin_

 _Urien_

 _Akuma_

 _Chun Li_

 _Guile_

 _Cammy_

 _Poison_

 _Hugo_

 _Hakan_

 _Vega_

 _Nash_

 _Oro_

 _Twelve_

 _Necro_

 _Ibuki_

 _Makoto_

 _Elena_

 _Rolento_

 _Karin_

 _Sakura_

 _Alex_

 _Gouken_

 _Rose_

 _Menat_

 _Chris_

 _Melody_

 _Gudelia_


	3. Chapter 1: The Unchosen One

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 1: The Unchosen One

The Secret Society

"Welcome, brothers and sisters," said the cultist in a pink robe. "On this great and momentous day. Today, we are gathered here to welcome these worthy candidates, one of whom will become the leader of the Secret Society as we approach the dawn of the new age. Their lives and those of countless generations before them, are the culmination of selective breeding and engineering conducted in accordance with our most holy books. By divine design they have become stronger, faster, and more intelligent than any who have come before them. Versed in the ways of scripture, science and combat since they were children, their entire existence has been guided toward this day when all that has been foretold will be fulfilled. The victor of this tournament will be the one to bring balance to the universe, becoming the master of fire and ice, sky and Earth, light and dark. Blessed by Heaven's mandate, our leader, our Lord and savior will bring about the world's long awaited rebirth."

"It was a pleasure knowing you all these many years, Gill," said Urien. "Through all of the examinations and all of the battles, you have always been my true competition. As this tournament is to the death, I hope your end comes by my hand."

"Urien, whatever is destined to transpire this day, heaven's will shall be fulfilled. Regardless of whoever is chosen, this is a day of joyous celebration."

They fought as the others watched. Urien hoped to win and take his place in hopes of inspiring fear among the people worldwide. Gill's intentions are the complete opposite.

"This world requires subjugation and one powerful enough to maintain complete and indisputable dominion over it. You are not that person, brother." Urien's skin turned from pale to burnt orange. "I AM!"

Urien charges at Gill with a shoulder charge attack. Urien kept his offense going with a series of punches. "I have evolved to gain the very traits with which I will rule," he continued as he kept Gill at an disadvantage with each blow. "Fists of iron to obliterate any opposition in my path. And feet of stone to quash any resistance beneath them. There is nothing and no one who will stand between me and leadership of the Secret Society. Not even you!"

Gill was sent flying after that vicious reverse hammer uppercut. Gill hit the wall and was slow to recover, much to Urien's delight. "A shame."

Urien crouches next to Gill. "Farewell, Gill."

Unexpectedly, Gill grabbed Urien's right wrist and ice enveloped.

"The master of fire and ice..." the cultist exclaimed.

"No!" Urien couldn't believe it. Gill emerged with the left side of his body with a blue shade representing cryomancy, and his right side red representing pyromancy.

"Impossible!" Urien protested. "This world is mine!"

"It belongs to no one, Urien!" Gill said with a swift kick to the face. "Your greed for power has confused you, Urien. The leader of the Society is tasked with the duties not of a tyrant but of a shepherd. The joy of ruling is not in having the people of this world serve you, but in guiding them from this old age into the new. Granting paradise to those who deserve it. That is the mission of the Lord of the Secret Society."

Gill was punishing Urien as he spoke. He drove both of his knees into Urien into the ground.

"That is the mission for which I have been chosen."

Heaven has made its choice," announced the cultist. "Rejoice, brothers and sisters! Finish him, Gill, and claim your title."

"No. It would be of great shame to lose someone as powerful as Urien. When I bring salvation to this world, it will be with those as strong as him by my side. As my first decree, I hereby proclaim that the life of Urien shall be spared and that he shall take his place as my right hand."

Gill picked up Urien whose skin color returned to normal.

"Your will be done, Lord Gill," said the cultist. "The chosen one is as merciful and wise as he is powerful!"

Everyone including Urien were on their knees.

"The hour of the Secret Society has come. The new age is at hand!"

"ALL HAIL THE CHOSEN ONE! ALL HAIL LORD GILL!"

Urien looked up, "All hail the chosen one... All hail Lord Gill..."


	4. Chapter 2: Delta Blue

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 2: Delta Blue

MI6 Headquarters

"The Prime Minister doesn't take the disappearance of one of the key members of the cabinet lightly. You have been handpicked to ensure this situation is remedied expediently."

"I'm flattered, ma'am. The head of Her Majesty's government will not be disappointed."

"He needs you and your team to work your magic again," said the woman working on the radar system of some sort.

"We will prepare immediately," said Cammy White.

"I suggest that your preparations include something warm."

Considering Cammy's outfit, that begs the question: Does Cammy ever wear pants. Those leg of hers could get cold.

"The cabinet minister is, fortunately, a rather paranoid soul who insisted on a surgically implanted tracking device when he took office. We tracked the device's signal to a small weather research station above the Arctic Circle before the signal vanished. Thermal satellite imaging revealed a massive power source beneath the station. Upon further inspection of the satellite data, we were able to extrapolate a mode of a massive underground structure."

"Any idea what could be hiding there, or whoever is doing the hiding?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"This won't be our first time heading into the unknown. Whatever is waiting for us, Delta Blue will not let you down."

The Arctic Circle

"I think we came to the right place," Cammy said as gunshots were fired towards them. "What do you think, Abel? Do they look like scientists to you?"

"They are rather well-trained for meteorologists," Abel replied.

Abel and Cammy fought those red looking robots (What do you call them?) and Cammy made her way inside a base.

"Drop your weapons!" one red soldier commanded.

"I'd prefer if you did. Ginzu, if you would please?"

At that moment, a big machine looking like ED-209's lost brother or something from RoboCop equipped with a 6-hot missile pod on its left arm, controlled by a blonde female, Ginzu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would be very much obliged if you surrender your firearms in an orderly manner."

They complied.

"Thank you."

"How quickly can you hack into the controls?" asked Cammy.

"Hacking?"

"We don't have much time."

"Sometimes, to open a can..."

Ginzu rips through the wall.

"...you just need a can opener..."

Ginzu was suddenly attacked by a bald albino, Necro.

"Welcome to the top of the world, Dyevooshka." I think he meant "devushka" translated in Russian for 3 Russian women to know and to avoid. It translates to "Single girl", but is not entirely correct.

"Here there be monsters."

"Abel, take the team to the lower level find the cabinet minister," Cammy commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll handle the freak."

Cammy and Necro clashed.

"These people can do things," Necro began. "Wondrous things that will horrify you! ELECTRIC SNAKE!"

"Thanks for the advice," Cammy said. "If you would've been where I was or seen what I've seen, you'd know that nothing really surprises me anymore."

Cammy defeats Necro. "Ginzu, are you alright?"

Ginzu escaped out of her machine. "Peachy."

"Cammy!" Abel returned...

"Did you find the cabinet minister?"

"Yes, but you'll need to see this for yourself."

Cammy proceeded into a chamber full of incubation tubes...

"What on Earth?" she said in shock. "This place... I was created in a lab that probably looks like this."

"My thoughts exactly," Abel agreed. "We both were."

"The cabinet minister... they were copying him!"

"I'm afraid to look around," Abel admitted.

"That looks like the secretary general of the United Nations," said Ginzu. "And over there... the CEO of the largest news network and countless people with significant influence. How many people are being copied here?"

"That's not the question that worries me," Cammy answered ominously. "The real question is, did they succeed?"

Meanwhile, Gill and Urien were watching from the security room.

"The facility has been compromised," said Urien. "Shoud we destroy it while there's still time?"

"No," Gill replied calmly. "Set the plan in motion. We will hide in the shadows no more. It is time for the world to know the name of its savior."


	5. Chapter 3: Newlyweds in China

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 3: Newlyweds in China

Washington, D.C.

"I understand. Hail to our Lord. His will be done."

"Good morning, secretary. The president is waiting for you."

Beijing, China

The newlywed couple, Chris and Melody Jones, were celebrating their honeymoon in China. Melody is wearing her dark blue crop top and matching shorts with her long black hair down and Chris has his open shirt with a white Nike t-shirt and black track pants. They had recently gotten married in New York City. One day, they were exploring the streets of Beijing, until they saw a woman fighting criminals nearly.

"Look at the legs on her," Melody said.

"Incredible," Chris agreed.

After the fight, the newlyweds went to the woman.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Melody asked.

"I am fine. Who are you two?"

"I'm Melody Jones and this is my husband, Chris. We just got married."

"Congratulations! I'm Chun Li of Interpol."

"Oh, you're a police officer?" Chris asked.

"More or less an agent, but I can't say any more about my job description, lest there are more Shadaloo thugs lurking about."

"Shadaloo?"

"A dangerous criminal organization responsible for the dealings of biochemical drugs and arms."

"Chris, doesn't that sound like that Mexican arms dealer still running loose back home?"

"Where are you from?"

"We are from New York," Chris replied.

"We are basically adventurers. We came to Beijing to celebrate our honeymoon."

"I see. How long are you gonna be here?"

"For a few days," Melody answered.

"Be careful. Shadaloo agents could be anywhere..."

As soon as Chun Li mentioned that, one Shadaloo agent grabbed Melody from behind, before Melody recoiled her head back, busting his nose, then she knocked him down with a kick to the stomach and the head. Chun Li saw firsthand how an African American woman can defend herself. Even Chris was impressed.

"Sorry."

"Impressive, Melody!"

"I know damn well that fool ain't gonna grab me again."

"You alright, babe?"

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Any woman who can defend herself in the face of adversity, I respect the most."

"That's what training at the academy can do."

"What kind of academy?"

"My own. I teach women self-defense. Chris is the observer and helps out."

"I see. Can you fight, Chris?"

"I'm a two-time Kickboxing champion."

"Hope you enjoy your stay, you guys. I know a place where you get tasty noodles. We should meet there sometimes while you're here."

"Sounds great."

Chris and Melody found a motel for a few days.

"Let's go to that one place Chun Li was talking about," said Melody. "That flight was awful!"

"Too bad I didn't have any breakfast, but even then..."

"Baby, I'm starving..."

"Good thing we got directions."


	6. Chapter 4: A Warrior's Nightmare

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 4: A Warrior's Nightmare

Gouken's Grave in Japan

"Master Gouken, how long must I keep fighting?" Ryu asked on Gouken's grave. "How can I keep fighting an opponent I cannot defeat with my fists? How can I win with the darkness that dwells within me? Despite all of my training and efforts to deny it, The Satsui No Hado has never left me... it only slept."

Ryu began having visions of his fight against Sagat. The huge scar on Sagat's chest was the result from the Shoryuken, courtesy of Ryu.

"You hoped that the Dark Hado would forever lay dormant, but it refused. When I fought one of my greatest foes, and finally faced defeat, it stirred in my heart."

The next vision shows Ryu seeing Gouken's body dead on the floor.

"When I found you, murdered at the hands of Akuma, it stirred again. I wanted whatever power it would take to avenge you, and the killing intent answered my call. To honor your teachings, I tried to subdue the darkness growing in strength alongside my desire to defeat Akuma."

Another vision shows him meditating with Dhalsim.

"I sought guidance from those who I thought would help me achieve my goal without yielding to the Satsui No Hado."

His fight with Gen...

"Others tried to convince me that it was folly to deny me the very weapons that Akuma would surely use against me. They believed that with any mercy in my heart, I was doomed to fail."

His defeat by Akuma...

"Perhaps I was wrong. Keeping with your ideals almost ended in my death when I next faced Akuma. I was so confused and wished so deeply to have your guidance again. I wished so deeply that, as Bison's island sank into the sea, I thought I even saw you."

Ryu laid defeated, but the Satsui No Hado was awakening within him.

"Perhaps if you were still here, I would not have reached my lowest point when I faced Akuma again and ultimately succumbed to the Satsui No Hado. I had lost myself completely. There was no more Ryu. Only violence, bloodlust, and murderous desire. Shamefully, the Satsui No Hado's destructive power was known to me... and I liked it! I would still be adrift in the abyss of the Satsui No Hado had it not been for the arrival of someone perhaps even greater than Akuma, Gill. The killing intent in my heart was put to sleep due to Gill's assault, but for how long, I do not know. I should have been glad that the Satsui No Hado had been silenced, but as much as I want to deny it, I was not. No. Since that moment I had thirsted for its return. The embers of the Dark Hado still smolder within me, waiting to be rekindled. What if casting off the shackles of self-restraint and compassion are the keys to not only ridding myself of Akuma but to reach my full potential?"

Back to the grave but transformed into something evil, now named Kage in SFV.

 **" _As my master, is that not what you always wanted for me, to reach my full potential, even if that potential is a dar, evil and violent one?!"_**


	7. Chapter 5: Kage

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 5: Kage

 _ **"Ryu was a fool!"**_ Kage exclaimed in his fight with Sakura. _**"You know the Satsui No Hado's power. Why not choose to follow your new master?"**_

"Never! I made a mistake once and I won't ever again! You know the dark energy within you is full of nothing but empty promises! Snap out of it, master! You're stronger than this! SHINKU HADOKEN!"

 _ **"You know nothing of strength. Compassion is a weakness. Friendship... an illusion. Love... a burden! Pity you are only learning these truths in death!"**_

Ken arrived, witnessing Sakura's defeat.

"Ryu, what have you done?"

 _ **"She was dead weight, keeping me from reaching true greatness, just like you, Ken!"**_

"If Sakura couldn't stop you, I will!"

 _ **"You would make the same choice, if you were strong enough!"**_

Ken fights Kage, hoping to suppress the Satsui No Hado and freeing Ryu.

"Letting an obsessive greed for power destroy me and everyone close to me? If you think I'd choose that, then maybe Ryu really is gone."

 _ **"You only judge me because you're jealous. There is no denying it. You have always wanted to be me! BUT YOU NEVER WILL! You lack the will to make the sacrifices needed to ascend to the level that I have become, to become what I have become! You have hidden your inadequacy behind friends, family, and all the things that make you weak! After all of our years together, is this the challenge you have for me? PATHETIC!"**_

Kage defeated Ken after a horrific battle...

 _ **"Be grateful that I finally put you out of your misery."**_

Kage turned around and sees Gouken.

 _ **"Have you come to convince of the error of my ways, Gouken? Have you nothing to say to your prize pupil, no more lies to spew?"**_

Gouken fights Ken. "The time for words has passed. Ryu has already been killed. An abomination stands in his place."

 _ **"This abomination has surpassed you in every way!"**_

"In none of the things that matter. The Satsui No Hado didn't make you stronger, it made you weaker more than you can fathom. You think you have mastered the forbidden power that has lifted you from other fighters, only for you to be enslaved by it. I failed to protect you from the Dark Hado, but I can at least save your soul. If death is the only way to free you, SO BE IT!"

Gouken tried to strike Kage, but Kage teleported right behind him.

 _ **"How could I not see how wrong you are?"**_

Kage defeats Gouken...

 _ **Goodbye, Gouken! Ryu's soul is mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!**_

"YO, RYU!"

Ryu woke up frantically at Ken's voice.

"Ken?"

"Geez, dude, you've been here all day. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. Just got a lot on my mind. A lot to meditate on."

"Meditate? If this is you after a dozen of hours of meditating, it's not working."


	8. Chapter 6: Sagat

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 6: Sagat

Next morning

"Ken, where am I going?" asked Ryu as he and Ken were walking through the forest.

"Dude, you tell me. You're the one who wanted to train by the river."

"No, I mean, can I keep on this path of constantly to keep the Satsui No Hado at bay while Akuma is perpetually looming over me?"

"Uh... that's a bit of a loaded question."

"Maybe the answer is to stop trying to suppress the Dark Hado and start learning to use it against him."

"There has to be another way."

"I wish I had faith in what you do. You don't know what it's like..."

"I don't claim to. But if we both live by Master Gouken's teaching, we've got to believe. All this talk about darkness and all this temptation... if there's anyone who can their asses, it's you."

"Hopefully not without help..."

"What the...? Sagat?! What are you doing here? If you here to start something while Ryu's down..."

"No, Ken. I invited him."

"What? Don't you remember that he murdered Dan's dad?"

"I am aware of the dark place he clawed his way from. Who better to offer insight into the killing intent than someone who was once consumed by it?"

"Look, Ryu. If you want to train with someone who's had his fair share of blood in his hands, have at it, but count me out." Ken left, unconvinced of Sagat's change of character.

Later

"This scar on my chest drove me to the extremes of hate and rage, Ryu," said Sagat while sparring with Ryu.

"That cannot be far from the truth," Ryu agreed.

"Is that what drives you as well?"

"Who would've guessed our journeys would be similar? That is why I sought your advice. I face an opponent I cannot hope to beat without renouncing everything my master taught me. Everything I ever trained for. I cannot defeat this opponent without embracing the same brutal, unrestrained thirst for destruction he wields wholeheartedly. I don't know how to harness that power without it overtaking me. I don't know to use it without losing myself to it. How did you make peace with your dark, violent side and control it?"

"Control it? I am sorry if you misunderstood, but I did no such thing. The vengeful monster you met before was not who I truly was. I became enlightened to that fact that I was not the bloodthirsty animal that sought revenge. That is how I made peace, by abandoning the negative energy I falsely desired."

"Did discarding that power make you weaker?"

"Still waters run deep, Ryu. Finding spiritual harmony allowed me to attain more power than before. When my soul was quieted, I was freed. Know thyself, even if it is not the self that you desire. If you are not Gouke, why try to be him? Why strive for what you could never be? "

After the spar, Ryu looked at his reflection in the river water as Sagat continued.

"I have seen that side of you, one who hungers for victory no matter what carnage it brings or the scars that are left behind. Are you certain that is not your true nature?"

"So you think I should fight a demon by becoming one myself?"

"I am saying you may already be a demon, but just not had admitted yet."

"No. This is something I can't accept."

Sunset

"Are you leaving?" Ryu returned from the river, seeing Ken leaving.

"Yeah, I got business to attend to."

"About earlier..."

"Chill, dude. I get it. You gotta figure things out your own way. So did ol' One-Eye tell you anything helpful?"

"No. He only made me realize how much I missed Master Gouken's direction."

"Ryu, I know this will sound crazy, but are sure he's dead. When Dhalsim rescued you at Shadaloo Island, you were sure you've seen him."

"No. I was barely conscious. There was smoke and ash everywhere. It was just wishful thinking. Gouken is gone and I will have to face this alone."

"There's only one person alive who knew Master Gouken better than we did, Ryu. If you want to know what advice master would give you, asking his opinion would be the next best thing. "If you're heading to a new journey, I think tha'ts as good of a place as any to start."


	9. Interlude: An Interesting Capture

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Interlude: An Interesting Capture

Elsewhere

"Sir?" The masked ninja Vega entered the office of M. Bison.

"What is it? I am trying to relax if you hadn't noticed."

"An intruder was detained, sir."

"This is something you should be more capable of handling, is it not?"

"My apologies, sir. But you will have a particular interest in this captive."

"Very well. Take me to the prisoner. A criminal underworld to oversee, a world to dominate, running Shadaloo since Bison's untimely demise is so taxing. This better be worth my time."

What he saw was worth his time. Chun Li.

"This just became interesting..."


	10. Chapter 7: A New Adventure

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 7: A New Adventure

China

Meanwhile, Chris and his loving wife Melody was about to return home when Chris caught the news of Chun Li's sudden abduction.

"Oh my god," Melody said. "Who captured her?"

Chris found an insignia, a gold skull with wings. He looked up online and discovered that the insignia was no doubt Shadaloo.

"Shadaloo?" Melody asked.

"I think they were the ones who took her, but I'm seeing their boss, Master Bison, or M. Bison for short, had been deceased."

"Who's running it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. What do you want to do?"

"I'd say we find her."

"How? We're leaving to return home."

"I know, but, I feel the need to do something. I mean, we've gone through many countries in the world: Chile, Madagascar..."

"I agree. I mean, we did our share of saving lives."

"What do you say, baby?"

"Well, we haven't had our honeymoon yet..."

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure they won't take long."

As the couple was preparing for their new journey, little did they know is that somewhere else, the scene changes to that of a crystal ball.

"Their journey begins," said the purple haired female.

"Indeed, Menat," said her master, Rose. "I see new heroism at work here."

"What must we do?"

"Soon, Menat, your meeting with them is inevitable. For now, we watch and wait."


	11. Chapter 8: Politics as Usual

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 8: Politics as Usual

City Hall in Metro City

"...and with that, I'm adjourning this council session. See you all next week." Mike Hagger, former professional wrestler, hero of Metro City, and a very annoyed politician.

"Mike, you missed your 3:00 appointment," said his secretary. "And your 4:00..."

"Yeah, once those councilors start yammering in there, not even I would shut them up."

Mike entered his office. "I wish I could pile drive into the floor, and... what the...?"

A blonde muscular man sits on Mike's chair. "You're Mike Hagger, right? Nice desk. Name's Alex. I need to talk to you about the Secret Society."

Mike charged toward Alex and tackled him down.

"First, Mad Gear and now this? I don't think so!"

"I should've known you were working with them! Guess I don't have to hold back! Flash Chop!"

"Kid, if you're part of the Secret Society, you are the bravest and dumbest agent I've ever seen."

Mike grabbed Alex by his throat.

"Wait, you're not..."

"Let me show you how it's done. Spinning Piledriver!"

Mike was leaving after making quick work on Alex.

"punk thinks he knows Wrestling... heh."

"Sorry about that," Alex said to the secretary. "It's a good thing we got a byline for "Mayor's tantrums in the new budget..."

"Sanitation workers are going on strike? Not on my watch!" Mike yelled heading outside...


	12. Chapter 9: An Old Flame

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 9: An Old Flame

New York City

After spending a few days in China, Chris and Melody returned home, so they could plan their next adventure, including rescuing Chun Li. They were eating in a restaurant when a young Mexican girl was seen sitting across them. She was wearing her white short workout shorts and a matching tank top. her long black hair in a ponytail (Same as Melody's) and white Nike sneakers. She was eyeing the couple for quite some time.

"So how are we going to rescue Chun Li?" Chris asked.

"Well we don't know where she is or who kidnapped her first off," Melody replied. "We need a plan, maybe someone who can help us."

"Maybe I can help." The Mexican approaches them.

"Who are you? And it looks like you're a gym member," said Melody.

"I am Gudelia. Hola, Chris."

"You know him?"

"He was my boyfriend."

Chris choked on his bacon cheeseburger when she mentioned him. Melody looked at him curiously.

"You two dated before?"

Gudelia sat next to him.

"Are you ok, baby?" Melody asked.

"I..."

"You look embarrassed," Gudelia noticed him.

"How long have you two dated?" Melody asked.

"5 years, until my brother took me away from him."

"Why?"

"He hated the idea of me being with an American. Chris was my first."

"Your first love?"

"Yes."

"I'm his wife. Melody."

"I did not know you married someone else."

"After we split, thanks to your brother, I was depressed. You were the only real lady I ever loved. Of course, I had plenty of girlfriends in high school, but they were just flings, but Gudelia was the real deal."

"Where did you two meet?"

"We met in high school. I thought she was one of those types of "material girls", but her boyfriend cheated on her with those types of girls. The next day, we talked and I told her that I was seeking a nice relationship."

"And I told him I was still hurting after I was cheated on. A week later, we started dating. And after school was over for the Summer, we went to the beach. We kissed, and just before Summer. we had sex."

Melody looked at him. He was still feeling embarrassed. Him and Melody got married just a month ago."

"Anyway, change of subject. I'm so sorry," said Gudelia.

"Don't be. Tomorrow, if you like, you can come with us."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but Chun Li, an officer of Interpol, was recently abducted, and we need to find out who kidnapped her and where."

"You have chosen the right person, Melody."

Gudelia showed the couple her badge. "Gudelia Ramirez of the Mexican Rebellion Command."

"You're military?!" Chris asked.

"Yes. The Mexican government needed a military force to stop drug cartels, and I was chosen, but military training was required. Luckily, I received training as a child."

"What kind of training?" Melody asked.

"As a child, I was taken to Brazil to learn Capoeira. I became a natural, but I also studied Judo as well."

"Impressive," Chris said. "Maybe we can see what you can do should trouble arise."

"There will be trouble. You see, we heard of this Shadaloo terrorist organization. We've been following their activities in secret for months."

"What have you learned so far?" Melody asked.

"Military grade weaponry, created by their own or stolen from other nations, as well as biochemical drugs."

"This is what Chun Li told us," said Chris.

"Yes. World domination is their ultimate goal."

"We are just adventurers, Gudelia."

"Not to worry. Your aid in my current mission will be greatly appreciated. As for this outfit, it's a cover-up to keep my alias a secret."

"Interesting, but why reveal it to us?" Melody asked.

"You two were taking about Chun Li, and I thought my cover was blown, until I saw Chris."

"I see."

"So, I gained two allies, but I feel there are more out there looking to bring Shadaloo."

"I doubt not, Gudelia."


	13. Chapter 10: Gill's Speech

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 10: Gill's Speech

"In the beginning, there was stillness, cold and blacker than the darkest night. Then there was violence, hot and lighter than the brightest sunrise. Through the union of the two, the cosmos were born, and from the cosmos, paradise was born, immaculate, beautiful and in perfect harmony. The Earth we call home is what remains of that paradise. But from this paradise rose imperfect man who was sinful, unjust and broken. Where there was once balance, there was now only chaos, pain, and imbalance. But this world's long descent into war, disease, and environmental destruction would not go on forever. The illuminated ancients of the Secret Society deciphered the riddles of the universe and created the first pillar of our faith: **_Balance will return through man's extinction._**

Behold the proof of the ancients' infinite wisdom. Behold the destroyer of man!"

A meteor was approaching ahead of Gill, alongside Urien and Kolin as he continued.

"This night was to be the of a great cataclysm leading to mankind's extinction, but Heaven did not forsake us. Our ancestors read the messages written in the night sky and heard the whispers carried on to the winds to guide us. Through their wisdom and sacrifice, our ancestors have sowed the seeds of a new age. After many centuries, the second pillar of our faith was fulfilled: _**From the society, one will emerge to return balance to the world."**_

"The meteor...it has come to destroy us! Be not afraid, for I am who the prophecies spoke of. I have come to fulfill our faith's third and final pillar: _**The chosen one will not be humanity's destroyer, but its savior."**_

Gill stepped up and blocked the meteor, destroying it completely. Such bravery...

"Brothers and sisters, I am the chosen one! Follow me, and I shall bring you to the new paradise!"

Urien and Kolin bowed to Gill as did everyone present in his speech.

"ALL HAIL THE CHOSEN ONE! ALL HAIL LORD GILL!"


	14. Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here?

Nevada

"Cammy, is the transmission secure?" asked Guile video chatting with Cammy.

"Yes, Guile."

"Sorry for the increased security. Frankly, I don't know who I can trust."

"My sentiments exactly. This is about Chun Li, right? I tried to get in touch with her recently, but there's been no response."

"Same here. I wanted to share some Shadaloo-related intel with her."

"Shadaloo? No wonder I couldn't get in contact. What do you know?"

England

"I was investigating a clandestine cult called the Secret Society. That led me to someone who I thought was Bison, but it turns out to be some sort of shape-shifter."

"A shape-shifter? Was its skin stark white?"

"Yes."

"My team discovered a very Shadaloo-styled lab in the Arctic. It was filled with the remains of dozens of those things. They were trying to duplicate important world leaders. We managed to capture a prisoner named Necro who was part of the operation, but he vanished en route to our holding facility. And now it seems all records of his captured had been wiped clean."

"I was also given mysterious orders to abandon my investigation. Who knows how high up the ranks the Secret Society has already infiltrated. With everything we went through during the last Street Fighter tournament, you and Chun Li are on the short list of people I can trust."

"Likewise. So where do we go from here?"

"I say, follow the money. Balrog has been the chief executive of Shadaloo's "legitimate" financial operations since the fall of Bison, but I doubt I'm the only one who isn't buying that story."

"Without the backing of our governments, he's going to be difficult to pin down."

"I think I have a favor I can call in to help rattle some cages..."


	15. Chapter 12: Just Business

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 12: Just Business

New York City

"We are here, Sensei."

Ken Masters, alongside his pupil, Sean, had arrived by limo to Balrog's company.

"Nice place Balrog's got here," said Ken."You take care of the ladies, ok, Mel?"

"You got it, dad."

"I'll give you and Julia a call when Guile and I are finished here."

"Wait, Guile is going with you? I thought you said this was a business meeting," said Eliza, Ken's wife. Guile was a little confused.

"Yeah, just business," Ken reassured. Guile is my wingman."

"Wingman?" Here we go.

"We're gonna do a little "good cop bad cop." It's how business gets done, Eliza."

"The last time you two did something together, you almost got killed. And the island you were on burst into flames, and then it sank into the ocean, and then..."

"Take them somewhere fast, preferably with lots of shopping."

"Yes, Sensei."

The limo left before Eliza could talk some more.

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" Guile asked with an intimidating tone that will make any soldier shutter in fear.

"No," Ken answered calmly.

Entering the building...

"It's not like I was lying or anything. This is real business."

"Yeah, with a multinational corporation run by one of Bison's minions."

"Still business, sunshine." (To the lobbyist) "I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Balrog. Master, Real Estate & Investments."

"Ah, yes. He's expecting you on the top floor."

"Naturally."

Balrog's office

"Your 2 PM meeting is here, Mr. Balrog."

"Send them in. Have a seat and a drink. Nothing like some of the good stuff to make negotiations go down smooth."

"I think I'll pass."

Balrog turns around and sees the two men he is obviously familiar with.

"Blondie and flattop. It's been a long time," he said cracking his knuckles as if he is expecting a fight. "You didn't need a smokescreen if you came with a business proposition. Your money is as good as anyone's, or do you have some personal issues you want to work out?"

"Business," said Guile. "Tell me what you and Shadaloo have to do with the Secret Society."

"No idea what you're talking about. I run a completely legitimate operation here and I have a whole team of accountants to prove it. Unless you wanna fight, leave."

"Sorry to break it to you, but this fight's already over," said Ken. "You might want to take a look at your accounts. Between selfies and food photos, I did a little stock trading this morning."

Balrog went through his accounts and panicked...

"See, Guile gave me a nice juicy list of subsidiaries... subsidiaries that my company quietly purchased controlling interests in. I'm your new boss. I won this fight without even throwing a punch."

This angered Balrog to the brim and ripped his suit right off.

"Let's go, Blondie. Let's do this old school. That suit never quite fits me anyway. Sit tight, flattop."

Balrog activated a prison cell-like trap for Guile.

"After I take Ken's head off, yours is next!"

Ken right hooked Balrog in the face. Chill, dude. Is this your way of talking to the man in charge?"

"After you choke on your teeth, we'll see who's in charge!"

As the fight raged...

"Guile asked me to help him stop some weird cult trying to take over the world. But all it took to get my backing was knowing I'd get to hit you where it hurts the most: Your bottom line. Just tell Guile what he needs to know. I'm not even having fun anymore."

Just because I dress doesn't mean I forgot how to fight in the streets... (with a vicious headbutt) down and dirty. I'm glad you two showed up. Training with punching bags and dummies was getting boring! Ain't nothing like bruising real flesh, and breaking real bones!

"Stick to punching bags. They don't fight back. Shippu Jinraikyaku! Party's over, Balrog. Ready to talk, or does someone have to really get hurt?"

"Oh, someone's gonna get hurt, and it's gonna be you!"

After a vicious uppercut...

"I'm gonna mess you up so bad your funeral's gonna be a closed casket. I'll bring flowers, and maybe after I'll pay a visit to your old lady and show her what it's like to be a real man!"

You stepped in it now, Balrog! Ken blocked the punch and went for his Guren Senpukyaku.

"Time for talk's over, Balrog. Lights out!"

Ken was going for his flaming sobat, without realizing where they are, at the top floor. Luckily, Cammy was there to stop Balrog's fall. She was apparently at the right place at the right time, hanging by the windows like a spelunker.

"Thanks, Cammy. You really saved my bacon," said Ken

"So are you ready to cooperate, Balrog?" asked Cammy.

"Yeah."

Back in his seat...

"Like I said, I just deal with finances. I take the cash that the society sends my way, make it squeaky clean, and funnel it over to Vega's engineering firm."

"What's Vega working on?" asked Cammy.

"Hell if I know. Vega took over SIN and Shadaloo's technological assets, but I don't know what he's cooking for the society. Left hand doesn't know what the right is d... YO! Hands off my stuff! That's vintage!"

"Sorry," said Ken wearing Balrog's boxing jacket. "Just want to see if it fits."

"Last question: What do you know about the disappearance of Chun Li?"

"No clue. I already gave you Vega's location in Spain. Take it up with him. Throw me out the window if you want, but that's all I got for you."

"So what do you guys think?" asked Ken.

"I believe him," Cammy replied."

So do I," Guile agreed. "Our next stop is Spain."

"You guys can use my jet if you like, but I'm not gonna go with you. I almost got your guy killed. With the history between me and Vega, who knows what I'd do if I saw his face again."

"Ken, you've already gone above and beyond," said Guile. "Besides, I have some other muscle in mind for this mission..."


	16. Chapter 13: The Hands of Fate

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 13: The Hands of Fate

Meanwhile

"Excuse me, my Lord," said Kolin. "I hope I am not intruding."

"No, Kolin. I was taking a moment to appreciate this calm before the storm."

"A sea of change is at hand, my Lord."

"Though I have been prepared for this my entire life, it is no less overwhelming. Am I truly the one who will bring order to the world?"

"Yes. You have my faith, complete and uncompromising."

"Thank you for your faith, Kolin. The society elders have been my mind, my disciples have been my hands, but you have always been my heart."

Damn! Smooth talking up in here!

"Thank you."

"What brings you here?"

"I came to inform you that all of our moles have reported back and are awaiting your command. The table has been set."

"And what of the device?"

"If you would follow me, you can see for yourself, my Lord."

Across the hallway...

"Our science team has worked tirelessly to ensure everything would be operational and on schedule."

On the balcony, Gill sees the device.

"As you can see, that dedication has borne much fruit."

"Beautiful. These are the hands of fate. The hands that will shape and sculpt the new world in Heaven's image. Send the word that the grand plan begins at the break of the next dawn. It is my command."

"There is still an issue of obtaining strong enough power source that is also compatible..."

The screen showed Ryu and Akuma (From earlier chapters) using Hadokens face to face.

"Fortunately, we have a few options."


	17. Chapter 14: A Couple of Misfits

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 14: A Couple of Misfits

"So you call yourself Necro, right?" asked one of the prison guards as they were traveling on the mountain road. "Is it because you're as pale as a corpse?

"Very insightful," said Necro sarcastically.

"They say you light up like a Christmas tree. Maybe you can give us a show."

Suddenly, a young blonde girl looking like Penny from Inspector Gadget, wearing a short red dress, stood in front of the trucks. This girl stood her ground, using her superhuman strength to stop the truck. She then somersaults to the passager side and kicked both guards out of the truck."

"Effie! Urien sent you?" Necro asked.

"I couldn't let them send anybody to bring in my snuggle-bun."

The truck suddenly tipped over. Necro made his escape and attacked the guards. You could say that Dhalsim was pretty much replaced in the Street Fighter III series thanks to this guys when it comes to stretched attacks.

"I know it's just business," he said. "And I would have gone easy on you, but when you put that little lady in danger..." Necro gives them a thumb down. "It gets personal!"

Effie held Necro around his neck.

"Thanks for saving me, Effie, but I could've handled them myself."

"Hush. We're a team."

"You think these things will still run?" He points to one of the trucks.

"Forget them."

Instead, they rode in a motorcycle.

"When Team Necro rolls, Team Necro rolls in style!"


	18. Chapter 15: Gudelia's New Mission

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 15: Gudelia's New Mission

Gudelia's Hideout

Monterrey, Mexico

6:57 PM

Chris and Melody traveled with Gudelia to her hideout in Monterrey to discuss possible strategies to find Chun Li.

"Ok," Gudelia began. "We know that Shadaloo had abducted Chun Li, but how and where are the questions.

"What does Shadaloo want with her?" Melody asked.

"According to our resources, Chun Li's father, Dorai, was killed by M. Bison, which triggered a vendetta with deep hatred toward her murderer. I'm guessing Bison is looking to dispose of her as well."

"Why bring us here?" Chris asked.

"Because you two would have the means to stop them. You are both skilled fighters."

"Yea, but we never participated in any fighting contests," Melody added.

"Maybe not, but I was told by my general that this woman, Cammy White of Delta Red, is closely influenced with Chun Li. I will get in contact with her.

MI6 in the United Kingdom

"Cammy, we got intersecting contact."

"Patch me through."

"Hola, Cammy. This is Gudelia Ramirez of the MRC, Mexican Rebellion Command. I understand your friend Chun Li was abducted."

"What do you know of her?"

'We had recently discovered her location: Madrid, Spain. My resources tell me that a ball is said to take place there."

Gudelia showed Cammy the map coordinates of Spain."

"Vega...?" Cammy knew someone residing in Spain.

"Who?"

"That masked psycho from Spain. He worked for Bison, but after Bison's fall, he runs his own corporation."

"I'd say we crash that party, but knowing her, she can handle herself."

"Of course. I take it you're not alone?"

"I have a married couple willing to help, but I don't think they're ready for imminent danger. This is Chris and his wife Melody. They are adventurers."

"I see. Maybe you're right, Gudelia. They are not ready for prime time. There is always a chance they may get killed. There's another thing."

"What?"

Are you familiar with the Secret Society?"

"No."

"It is run by some guy named Gill. Very little is known as of now."

"I just researched it and it looks like a cult led by Gill to create a new utopia."

"Utopia."

"I do not know all of the details, but it seems that he plans to "change the world."

"Hmm... we'll need to deal with that later. For now, Chun Li is our top priority. Can I trust you?"

"Yes. That is my new mission. I will head to Spain and meet you there."

Gudelia turned her attention to the married couple.

"We go to Spain tonight, but keep a low profile. There is a ball taking place tonight, and I must meet Cammy there to find Chun Li. This is a dangerous mission.

"Gudelia," the general spoke to her through her left earpiece. "We have acknowledged your transmission with Cammy White of MI6. This is a covert op and we need you to infiltrate that ball."

"Yes, general. Prepare yourselves. Your new adventure begins."


	19. Chapter 16: The Ball In Spain

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 16: The Ball in Spain

Two guards were patrolling the entrance to the ball hosted by Vega, until they were ambushed by Chun Li. After dealing with them, she infiltrated to a computer room. As she was searching for something...

"Chun Li..." Vega...

"You should've knocked, my lovely. I would've given you a proper welcome."

"I was hoping to find something until I saw your ugly face."

A fight began.

"Ugly? Such jealous words are unbecoming of you, Chun Li. Do not hate me because I am beautiful."

 **"TENCHO KYAKU!** I'm not here for your games. Is Bison alive? Where is..."

Vega landed a kick that hit Chun Li so hard in the head, it knocked her out. When she awoke, her vision was so blurry, she thought she saw two Vegas. She was unconscious again. She woke up again, this time inside a room in a completely different outfit (think her SFV tournament skin)

"You creep! Why am I in these clothes?"

"I had Alma change you out of those hideous rags you arrived in. The sight of was quite embarrassing."

"You're wearing your dead boss's clothes. What do you know about fashion?"

"The clothes make the man. If I am to preside over Shadaloo in Bison's stead, should I not look the part?"

"How long do you plan on keeping me?"

"As long as it pleases me."

"You know people will come looking for me."

"I'm counting on it, but they can do little that matters at this point. But tonight, you are invited to join a dinner party."

Vega had a little device that delivered Chun Li 60,000 volts surging through her from the wristbands she was wearing that Alma placed on her. (I think)

"Now, if you would please be civil, follow me."

Vega took Chun Li into the ball, which was bristling with life.

"Your coat and hat, sir," said Alma, the blonde woman who dressed up Chun Li.

"Thank you, Alma."

"Excellent party, Vega," said one of the attendants.

"Food, wine, entertainment... what more do you need?"

"Speaking of entertainment, I hope you have something planned," said the female attendant.

"Indeed I do. Chun Li, Please have a seat..."

Vega was approaching a few men.

"... and enjoy the show."

A fight started with Vega taking on those three men. He made quick work on them, much to Chun Li's dismay much to the joy of the attendants.

"Now, now. Hold your applause. That was just an appetizer, and there are two more courses to finish."

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 17: Wisdom & Knowledge

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 17: Wisdom & Knowledge

Japan

Ryu visits an old man who was meditating.

"Master Retsu, are you here?"

"Ah, Ryu."

"It's good to see you again. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No. It may be several hours before I make my play. Go is not a game for the impatient. It has been a long time. Are you in a hurry?"

"In a way, yes, but it's complicated."

"No need to explain. I know why you came."

"You do?"

"Since Gouken fell, I knew you'd come for answers. You forget that I know, quite personally, the dark power that had torn at your soul for most of your life. That scar... yes, it is a sign if a struggle, is it not? Yes, the Satsui No Hado had only grown in strength in the passing years."

"That's why I'm here. I will always carry Master Gouken's teaching in my heart, but I am lost without him. As one of his closest friends, what do you think he would have told me?"

"You have come a long way, and I think I can help you. Your answers lie further up the mountain. Follow me."

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 18: Assault at Vega's Sanctuary

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 18: Assault at Vega's Sanctuary

Guile, Cammy and Alex have arrived at the ball from the entrance. Just before them, Gudelia meets up with them, wearing her black evening dress with a thigh slit on the left. Her long black hair in a bun.

"Hola."

"You must be Gudelia," Cammy said.

"I am."

"Are you here for the ball?" asked Guile.

"No. I am here for the same purpose."

"Vega has done really well for himself with this whole Secret Society money lining up his pockets," said Cammy.

"Some kind of event is wrapping up," Guile noticed. "We may have underdressed, well, except for Gudelia, of course."

"Gracias."

"If it gets us any closer to Tom, I'd say we crash this party," Alex suggested, referring to his mentor Tom, who had gone missing.

On their way to the ball, Guile sees a dead body being carried away in a white sheet stained with blood, possibly the work of Vega.

"What the hell happened at this party?" asked Alex.

"My apologies, but the event has ended," said an orange-haired lady.

"We're here on business," Guile replied. "Balrog sent us."

"Follow me."

The lady led them to Vega's chambers. Alex noticed a lot of Vega statues.

"Is that Vega?"

"The one and only," Guile answered.

"This Vega must be really into himself?"

"You can say that."

As they approached the chambers...

"Sir, these guests have arrived for you, sent by Balrog."

"Strange," said Vega, cleaning his claw. "I received no word from him."

Vega then turns around to see the familiar faces, except Gudelia's.

"Ah, Guile, the Killer Bee... you're new."

Vega walks up to Gudelia.

"Quite a stunning lady..."

Gudelia was not buying his charm.

"You and your new friends should have been here sooner. You missed the unveiling of my latest masterpiece. What do you think?"

"I think you're one sick freak!" Guile replied with authority. "But that's not why we're here."

Gudelia began, "We know you are in league with the Secret Society. Balrog has already sold you out. Make it easy for yourself and tell us everything you know about the Society."

Vega laughed. "My apologies, madam, but your intelligence is so laughably outdated. Regrettably, my dealings with the Secret Society has already been completed. Like agent Chun Li. You are already too late to change anything."

"Where is she?" Guile demanded. "If you hurt her..."

"Now, Guile, would I sully such an exquisite beauty such as hers unless absolutely necessary? Lola, please reunite Chun Li with her colleagues."

"Right away, sir."

A few moments later...

"Cuile, Cammy!"

"Chun Li! Are you ok?" Guile asked.

"I'm fine, besides having been around that scumbag for too long. Who are you?"

"I am Gudelia Ramirez of the Mexican Rebellion Command."

"Are you military?"

"Military police. The Mexican government needed a more exclusive police force. We excel at homicides, espionage and other forms of crime prevention."

"Gudelia joined us for this mission," Cammy said. "With her background, she was of great help with her intel."

"Listen, Vega's got a security system here," said Chun Li. "Watch your backs."

"Don't worry about us," said Guile. We need to get these things off and..."

The wristbands snap off by themselves, courtesy of Vega.

"I would love to stay and continue enjoying your conversation, but I have other responsibilities. I would be a terrible host if I left you without company."

Suddenly, the Vega statues from earlier came to life.

"You handsome devils. Finish them."

"Is this the security system you mentioned?" asked Cammy.

"Yeah. I was blindsided by a pair of them."

Cammy, Guile, Gudelia and Chun Li fought the Vega clones. Suddenly, one of them was ambushed by none other than Melody with Chris knocking out another.

"Melody!" Gudelia joined Melody. The Vega lone's skin started peeling, revealing a white... whatever it is, and there's a whole army of them saying zeroes and ones the whole time.

"What the hell are those?" Chris asked.

"Just another day in the office for you guys?" asked Alex

"This is new even for us," Guile replied.

Meanwhile in Vega's limo...

"I had some more unexpected guest arriving at my event today, Mr. Urien. Apparently, they were very familiar with our arrangement," said Vega in his limo phone with Urien.

"Where are they now?"

"They are being dealt with as of this moment with our little toys."

"It matters not, even if they survive. Lord Gill has already given the order from on high, and the gears of the machine that will bring about the new age have already been put into motion. There's no stopping it now."

"I thought as much. My guests' situation should be getting quite lively at this very moment. If you care to watch, you can patch into the Twelve's video feed."

"Thank you, Vega. I will contact you if I need anything further."

Urien watched the video feed. "Interesting. Alex? And who are those three?" Urien sees Chris, Melody and Gudelia aiding Guile, Chun Li, and Alex combating the Twelves.


	22. Skit: The Real Gouken?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: The Real Gouken?

Japan

"I apologize for the slow trek, Ryu," said Retsu. "My old brain often forgets how slow my body has become."

"No need, Master Retsu. But may I ask why we needed to come all this way for you to answer my question?"

"Oh, I did not bring you here to give you my answer. We are here to find out what answers Gouken would have given you. That knowledge may be closer than you think."

Ryu sees who it appears to be Gouken...

"No...

"Ryu..."

"You are..."

Fury began taking over Ryu's sense of awareness.

...NOT MASTER GOUKEN!"


	23. Chapter 19: A Second Chance, Pt 1

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 19: A Second Chance, Pt. 1

"Ryu, stop this!" Gouken pleaded as the fight with Ryu continued. "It is me."

"Liar! Master Gouken is dead! I held his body! I buried his ashes!"

"You are mistaken, Ryu. If you search your heart and still cannot see that I am who I say, your eyes have been truly clouded. If this is the only way to prove myself to you, so be it!"

Gouken blasted his pupil with an uppercut that send Ryu outside where Retsu was standing. Gouken came outside and offered his hand.

"Master, could it really be you?"


	24. Chapter 20: Battle of the Twelves

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 20: Battle of the Twelves

Spain

"Keep sharp, everybody!" Yelled Guile as he, Cammy, Chun Li, Chris, Melody and Gudelia battled what appears to be a series of Twelves.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Melody.

"They're called Twelves," Gudelia answered quickly as she took a few down herself. "Shapeshifting humanoid weapons that can take on any form, though not perfect."

Guile and Chun Li teamed up to take out more of these Twelves as Melody crushed a few herself. The Twelves speak with Bunches of zeroes and ones."

"What the hell does it take to stop these things?" asked Guile.

"They can't be invincible," Cammy replied.

"These things can be broken if you hit 'em hard enough!" Chris exclaimed as he blasted his fist through one.

Alex was having the time of his life with one Twelve until it crumbled.

Everyone was tiring out as more Twelves arrive.

"How many of them are there?!" Melody was getting desperate as her and Chris fought more, but Chris was losing steam as his energy dissipated. Gudelia took out several more, covering Melody as Chris was feeling extreme fatigue, as was everyone else. Guile and Chun Li were caught by the Twelves. Cammy saw this as well as Chris collapsing from battle fatigue, and Melody carried him to safety. Alex stormed in like a bat out of hell and started smashing every Twelve around him.

"They're disintegrating. Why?" Cammy asked.

"No idea," Alex said. "But if that's the only way to beat these things, I'll be damned if I'm going to stop!"

After Alex cleaned house...

"Alex, we were beaten. How did you...?" Asked Guile.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me."

In the camera room...

"Impossible," Urien was shocked. "Could it be?"


	25. Chapter 21: A Second Chance, Pt 2

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 21: A Second Chance, Pt. 2

Ryu woke up screaming for his master.

*Master, it is you... It wasn't a dream."

"Yes, Ryu. I am real."

They hugged. "But how? Have I lost my mind?"

"I can see why you might question that, " said Retsu. "I'm still not sure myself."

"But how can it be...?"

"Ryu, I did die. Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu not only attacks the body but the soul as well. At the moment of the killing blow, I desperately reached to a power I barely understood. I used the power of Mu, the power of nothingness, to empty my body of my spirit. And, in a way, it worked, but my body was dead, I could not return to it. For what seemed like an eternity, I drifted between the realms of the living and the dead, until my spirit was noticed by an old friend, Retsu. His mastery of meditation and mystical techniques were able to guide my soul back to this world. He was able to temporarily materialize my soul into a corporeal form long enough. I hoped, to ensure that you were not alone when Akuma put you to test after the Street Fighter tournament. How long would this physical body will remain on this plane, I do not know. I thought I said my final goodbye to you, but now that we have met again, I am glad I was mistaken."

"But why hide yourself from me after all these years? How could you let keep on believing that you were dead when I needed you?"

"What you needed was a chance to grow and rise to Akuma's challenge on your own terms. Nothing made me prouder than when you just did that. Now come. There is much for us to do."

"Like what?"

"Train. I'm on borrowed time and I do not intend to waste it.

As they train outside...

"These are the final techniques I thought I would never have the opportunity to teach you. All my knowledge is yours, nothing withheld and nothing forbidden. You have earned the right to decide for yourself how to use this knowledge. I watched your journey from a distance as you prepared for the tournament. It pained me deeply to see your struggles and not step in to assist you. But you needed the room to face your demons yourself without interference. I had faith in you. I saw how that faith was well-placed when you refused to respond to Akuma's darkness in-kind at the tournament, only after you had proven yourself did I intervene, only after I saw that you had already won."

"Won? If I won, it was only temporary. Akuma has continued to hound me. When I faced him again I was pushed beyond my limit. I betrayed you. I succumbed to the Satsui no Hado. Its power was exhilarating. I felt that I at last had the ability to defeat Akuma. I am sorry, Master. I didn't seek you or Retsu to advise me on how to suppress the Satsui no Hado, but how could I use it against Akuma? How would you control it? What would you do if it was the only way?"

"I would never use it because I would not be able to control it. By its very nature, the Satsu no Hado cannot be mastered. It is unrestrained violence and rage, welding it is to lose control and to become enslaved to it."

"I know you speak the truth, but I see no other way. I'm sorry if I have shamed you."

"You have not, Ryu. I respect your decision. Only you can decide what you truly are and how you will face Akuma in your ultimate confrontation. Your time as my student is over. It is time you seek out a new master."

"That's not what I meant. I would never abandon you."

"Do not be afraid, Ryu.i have walked this path with you as far as I can, but there is someone who may be able to take you further, someone said to be so enlightened that he has ascended to a level far above good and evil. Let me tell you of a man called... Oro."


	26. Skit 2: Acquaintances

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: Acquaintances

After the battle of the Twelves, Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Alex, Gudelia and Melody placed Chris into an infirmary. The battle against the Twelves took a toll on him as he tried to eliminate as many as he could.

"How is he?" Chun Li asked Melody.

"He'll be ok. Honestly, I've never seen such intensity as he fought.

"Who is he?" asked Cammy.

"My husband, Chris. I'm his wife, Melody."

"I remember meeting you both in China."

"And we learned that you were abducted."

"I gotta say," Guile began. "This young man (Chris) impressed me just like Alex did."

Chris woke up.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Melody approaching her husband.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Greetings, Chris," said Cammy.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cammy of Delta Red. This is Guile and Alex. Of course you know Chun Li."

"Nice hair," Chris said to Guile.

"Thanks."

"Why am I here?"

Guile explained, "Combat fatigue. You were fighting the same Twelves as we were. You lost control of your body."

"Yea."

"How do you feel?" Chun Li asked.

"Sore, but I'm good."

Melody held Chris close.

"How long were you two married?" asked Cammy.

"We just got married last month," Melody replied.

"No honeymoon yet?"

"We traveled to several places around the world."

"I see."

"So what now?" Chris asked.

"I have to report to my superiors about this event," said Guile.

"Come with me, you two," said Gudelia.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"To Los Angeles. We need to figure out this Secret Society thing. We'll be in touch."

"Gudelia, we are not a part of this," said Chris.

"I know, but after seeing you two in action against the Twelves, I'd say otherwise."

"Look," Melody began. "We're not risking our lives against this "Secret Society." We are just adventurers."

"I understand, but the Secret Society could pose a greater danger to Earth. That also means your journeys would end before they begin. That is why we must travel to Los Angeles. I have a friend who works with my agency."

"Who is she?"

"Stephanie. She is a Puerto Rican, and a very good tech geek. She and I worked together against several arms dealers in Puerto Rico, Haiti, and Jamaica. She can help us."

"Ok, Gudelia. Seems like the world is in our hands."


	27. Chapter 22: Nuclear Launch Averted?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 22: Nuclear Threat Averted?

Meanwhile...

"This report is... unbelievable," said Guile's superior.

"Sir, I know I was ordered to cease all Secret Society operations," Guile says. "But after what we saw in Spain, we'd be insane not to throw everything we've got at this. Something's wrong here and you know it!"

"I agree completely. This makes suspicions I've had a lot more worrisome. Strange orders and arbitrary decisions are being made by the upper ranks, not just the U.S. government, but by our colleagues around the world."

"How high could this...?"

Guile's question was interrupted...

"Sirs! There's been a nuclear missile launch! And it's one of ours!"

"What the hell happened?"

Briefing Room

"No one knows! The White House and the Pentagon have confirmed that the launch was unauthorized. It's headed for Moscow!"

"... _and all attempts to disable, redirect, or remotely detonate the missile has failed. The Kremlin has already issued a response, warning that regardless of the cause, a retaliatory nuclear strike will be launched against the United States if the missile reaches within a radius of..."_

"Hold on. We've got a feed from a military vessel in the Celtic Sea..."

"So we have people there?" asked Guile. "There has to be something that can be done."

"The vessel isn't equipped to intercept a ballistic missile."

"So all we can do is sit here and watch the start of World War III?"

"Wait, what the..."

"What the hell?! IT'S GILL!

Celtic Sea

Gill is in the air with triple wings.

"This is not how the world ends, my brothers and sisters!"

He freezes the missile...

"...on the contrary..."

He then punches the missile, destroying it.

"...this is how the new world begins."

Because of this action, Gill was praised.

"People of the world, I am Gill. I come to you today with an offering of friendship, goodwill, and peace."


	28. Chapter 23: Interview With Gill

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 23: Interview With Gill

"I and the Secret Society have watched with sadness as this world has suffered through war, famine disease and environmental destruction. Today I offer my hand in assistance to those who need it, for you are not alone. The old age of darkness is behind. The new age of illumination has begun."

Secret Society's Control Room

"The feeds in Japan and Thailand are too jumpy," said Kolin. "Boost those signals."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The glory of Lord Gill's power is finally made known. We must ensure the furthest reaches of the globe can witnesses His Majesty without impediment. What is the status of the online campaign?"

"As planned, ma'am. Our social media teams are working diligently to direct public opinion."

"Excellent. Populate every news site, blog, social media and streaming video platform with a supportive narrative. Ensure that the way is made straight fro Gill's arrival. Urien, we have social media under control. Is everything on schedule?"

"Preparations are well on their way," Urien replied as he was observing some Twelves, the same Twelves the gang in Spain had defeated.

"Good. We must be sure that everything is perfect for our lord down to the most minute detail."

"I need no reminder, Kolin. The finishing touches are being completed as we speak. Beginning tomorrow, Lord Gill's itinerary will be fully booked. There are many eager V.I.P. guests ready to meet him. After all, who would not want to shake hands with a god?"

Los Angeles

"You've had quite a whirlwind these past few weeks, Gill," said the interviewer. "Since the incredible events that have transpired, everyone from popes to presidents, to scientists to philosophers have wanted a piece of you. Now the question that everyone is asking: Who is the Secret Society?"

"Please. You no longer need to refer to us as the "Secret Society." The "Society" will do."

"Indeed the "secret" is certainly out of the bag."

"Who I am is unimportant. Suffice to say that I am the voice of the Society, chosen to deliver the good news."

"While you have received unanimous support and admiration from the leaders around the world, some are questioning the motive of someone with such great power..."

"I understand that people have concerns. The past is filled with so many instances of people abusing their power for their own agendas. By design, the Society has kept a low profile throughout history. Such secrecy breeds suspicion. But, after centuries of persecution, the ancient practitioners of our faith deemed it necessary."

"So why reveal yourself now?"

"Because we want to be more than mere spectators. The Society is ready to face its old fears head-on so that we can be a part of this world."

"Some have called you an angel from Heaven. What would you tell the people?"

"I would not be so brazen as to make such a claim, but if they say that I am, however, I would not be the one to tell them otherwise."


	29. Skit: Finding the Perfect Balance

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: Finding the Perfect Balance

Japan

"Light or dark, positive or negative, good or evil," said Retsu as he and Gouken were talking about Ryu's choices in life and where he goes from there. "Where do you think Ryu's path will sway him to?"

"I wish that I knew. I had guided him as far as I can, but the choice is his to make."

"Perhaps there is no choice. Maybe it's not as easy as eliminating black and white but finding the balance of both. After all, what is one without the other?"

"I wish I had your patience, Retsu. If balance is what he seeks, hopefully Oro can give it to him."


	30. Chapter 24: Scientific Breakthrough?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 24: Scientific Breakthrough?

Los Angeles

Villa Brasil Motel

"Something tells me Gill is full of shit," said Melody.

"Well, he seemed rather promising," Chris disagreed.

"Melody is right," Gudelia put in. "There has to be some ulterior motive."

"What are you thinking?" Melody asked.

Gudelia looked at her laptop and found an event in Vancouver.

"He has a speech on modern science in Vancouver, British Colombia tonight. it is not far."

Vancouver, British Colombia

Gill was speaking at a convention of some kind, perhaps a science convention? Chris, Melody and Gudelia were parked outside, with Gudelia

"Science and the supernatural... need they be mutually exclusive? What if opening ourselves to what was once deemed alchemy or quackery by modern science by making the impossible possible? The society has always valued conventional and unconventional science, and it is because of our tireless research of both that I am here to present to you with the fruits of centuries of labor... our gifts to the world."

Gill shows everyone an orange orb-like object surrounded with white rocks, symbolizing fire and ice.

"The society has developed groundbreaking technologies derived from sacred texts that harness the same powers of fire and ice I wield. Thanks to ancient scriptures, we now have the key to supplying limitless clean energy that would eliminate the need for fossil fuel. The society has discovered cures for viral, bacterial and genetic diseases. Our agricultural technology can increase crops yields exponentially and sustainably. For years, members of the Society had already benefited from discoveries, but the time has come to share them. Within our lifetime, this planet could be reinvigorated and not a single, man, woman or child will need to suffer from hunger or disease. This is no fantasy, but a reality. Together we can save the world."

Outside...

"Wow," Chris said. "This guy means business."

"Maybe so, Chris," said Gudelia. "But I sense some belying in his words."

"His talk of finding cures for diseases sounds legit," Melody agreed. "What do you think, Gudelia?"

"I'm not trusting him on his words."

"Why?"

"Because I know someone who told me. Come. Our next flight is to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Chris asked.

"I met up with a certain fortune teller who can see deception behind Gill's speech. We must make haste."


	31. Chapter 25: Menat

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 25: Menat

Egypt

Chris, Melody and Gudelia visited Egypt to find Menat. As they traveled the streets, they found a purple-haired female in SFV skin talking to some customers at a carpet shop.

"That must be her," said Melody.

"I'll handle this," said Gudelia. "Excuse me, Menat?"

"Gudelia! You have arrived."

"Yes. I brought my new friends from America, Chris and Melody. We are here about Gill."

"Ah yes. Come with me."

Menat took them into her tent.

"I've been watching Gill's speech in Vancouver, and it may seem credible, but I also found that there are some flaws in his stature as a so-called "savior of Earth." I had a vision: His plans to cleanse the Earth is to destroy it."

"Scary," Chris said.

"I'm afraid so. People around the world will soon fall victim to this deception, and soon. Those who see through Gill's prophecy will seek to stop him."

"What should we do?" Melody asked.

"I will join you in your quest," Menat says. "Our time to confront Gill is coming."

"He spoke of impossible cures for diseases..."

"A fallacy beyond compare."

"I believe so," said Gudelia.

"So what do we do?" asked Chris.

"We can work together. Your allies are also looking to confront Gill, but only when the time is right."

"According to my resources in Mexico, his next speech takes place in New York tomorrow," said Gudelia.

"Then that is your next target," Menat suggested. "Stay out of sight and pick up more info if possible."


	32. Chapter 26: Oro

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 26: Oro

Brazil

Ryu traveled to Brazil to meet up with Oro, who was sitting on a rock next to the waterfall.

"Hello there. Please excuse the interruption. I'm looking for someone who lives somewhere in this jungle, a hermit named Oro. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Oro, you say? I have heard that name before."

"Finally. I searched every village , but finding this man has been a challenge. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, from what I heard, Oro is a hermit. He lives somewhere in this very jungle."

"I just told you that."

"Did you? Then I'm afraid I cannot guarantee the accuracy of the information. After all, we just met."

"(Sigh) I apologize. I wasted your time as well as mine. For all I know, this Oro may not even ven be alive anymore."

"Oh, he most certainly is. But he has not taken on training a new student in... hm... what decade is this?"

"Training? "So you have heard..."

Ryu suddenly caught a big fish.

"Excellent catch, son," said Oro. "It is not easy to hold onto a wriggling piraiba, even a small one."

"This is a small one?"

"Come. It's almost dark. We will share dinner."

"I didn't see your arm. Let me help you carry this fish."

"Thank you. These creaky bones are not what they used to be. Now we need to get moving. A storm is brewing."

Later in a stormy night

"Hmm... this path has seen better days," said Oro

"Is there another way around?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, I would rather not tire my sore feet more than I needed to. I have a better idea."

Oro used his strength to push a tree onto the river.

"Ah, much better. Come while the fish is still fresh."

"Wait, you're Oro. You're the one i was looking for."

"Oh yes, I think I am."


	33. Chapter 27: Diplomacy

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 27: Diplomacy

New York City

"Ladies and gentlemen! Over the past few days, I have delivered gifts of science and technology. Today, however, I come to bestow the greatest gift I can offer - one of diplomacy. When I first revealed myself, I demonstrated that nuclear weapons are no longer a viable military deterrent, merely playthings to me. That put me in a unique position to broker a revolutionary agreement. Today i am honored to announce that the leaders of every nuclear power, allies and enemies alike, have signed a treaty that begins the process of complete nuclear disarmament. It is the first step toward bringing an end to all armed conflict. The final gift I give to the people of the world is peace. Our children will look back at the time before this treaty as a dark age of savagery and ignorance. Never again will the threat of war and nuclear annihilation loom over the human race. Today, we stand together as one people and one family!"

Meanwhile, Chris, Melody, Menat & Gudelia and Chun Li's allies, Guile, Cammy & Alex listened in inside Gudelia's comm van from a distance.

"Whatever Gill is up to it seems like the people think he's ok," said Cammy.

"Not to mention every world leader..." Chun Li added.

"Are we the only ones buying this crap?" Guile asked, unconvinced of Gill's actions.

"It's starting to feel like we're on the wrong side of history," said Melody.

"Not necessarily," Menat disagreed. "Gill's speech on diplomacy and nuclear disarmament does sound great on offer, but any kind of military power would be useless."

"At least peace can be achieved," Chris said.

"Maybe so, Chris, but peace can come at a price. Gill could possibly a even greater threat, with military power now obsolete and all threats abated, he will be the next threat."

"Maybe so, Menat," said Chun Li. "But some people forget the past too easily. We've seen first-hand what happens when someone has absolute power."

"I suppose ending hunger, disease, and pretty much saving the entire world would make it easier to forget Bison. The world loves a savior," said Cammy.

"Could we be wrong?" Melody asked. "What if the world ultimately ends up being a better place because of Gill?"

"You're overthinking things, Melody," Alex interjected. "All I know is that if anything happens to Tom, I'm taking Gill down the first chance I get."


	34. Skit: A Test

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: A Test

Brazil

"Ah, what a journey you have been on," said Oro as he and Ryu were eating the fish from earlier. "And all of it has led you here. Do you believe that mastering the Satsui no Hado, the murderous intent, is the only way to achieve true victory?"

"Is there any other way?" asked Ryu.

"I've crossed paths with Akuma years ago when he was quite the ambitious and unbalanced young man. I suppose he hasn't changed much. I can understand the difficulty in trying to best him without using the same dark power he wields, especially since you felt that strength before."

"So you agree that the dark hado is my only hope?"

"Using the Satsui no Hado is not an accurate description. It is not a tool that can be taken out of a drawer and then be put back. Without adequate training, self-destruction is inevitable."

"That's exactly why I need you. Would you take me in as your student?"

"A student? Hmm... I have been disappointed many times."

'Please, I'll do anything for your acceptance, any challenge, any test..."

"A test, you say? Sounds like it could be fun."

"Thank you, Master Oro. When do we begin?"

"Sit, eat, and rest. I' will have a suitable test for you tomorrow. Prove your worth and you will become my pupil."


	35. Chapter 28: Training Day, Pt 1

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 28: Training Day, Pt. 1

Island of the Secret Society

Gill was sitting outside when Kolin approaches him.

"Lord Gill, you called for me? What troubles you at this late hour?"

"I awoke from a dream, a wondrous vision of a celestial alignment of planets, moons and stars, signaling the arrival of a new paradise."

"All that has been foretold is coming to pass, my lord."

"Our faith is being rewarded. Do you see it? Do you recognize it?"

"Yes, I do."

Gill was visualizing him spreading Armageddon...

"Heaven has finally given us the sign our ancestors have waited for. Begin the tournament, Kolin. It is time to gather my flock."

Oro's Cave in Brazil

The Next Day

Ryu awoke in the morning to see Oro carrying a big round Earth-like soil of some sort.

"Master Oro?"

"Finally, you are awake. Your test begins, Ryu. There's only one thing you must do to become my pupil: Survive!"

Oro tossed the big round soil at Ryu, who was amazed at Oro's strength even at his age.

"This is nothing, Ryu," he said as he fights Ryu. "Become my student and you will see that the mastery of energy and matter is child's play. Prove your worth!"

You can tell Oro is quite picky with his students. Ryu tried his karate-style jump kick which was deflected by Oro.

"So weak."

"Ryu tried his left hook, again deflected.

"So slow."

Ryu's classic Hadoken...

"So predictable. What good is all that reckless energy and power you have..."

Oro deflected with his palm. "... when it can be turned around and used against you?"

Oro proved that point with a swift knee to Ryu's jaw after Ryu ducked his own Hadoken. Oro was not impressed.

"A pity." Oro created two Earth orbs and fired them at Ryu. "If you cannot pass this small test, then you should leave with your life while you still can. Ryu broke each orb.

"I know I have much to learn, but you cannot question my desire. I need your help to beat Akuma..." And with a swift straight punch to Oro's chest... "...and no challenge will stop me!"

Oro recovered by sliding back.

"That was good. I can't recall the last time someone landed a clean hit. Now that I know you are not completely devoid of your fighting prowess..."

Oro takes up his stance. "...your test can truly begin."


	36. Chapter 29: Training Day, Pt 2

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 29: Training Day, Pt. 2

"I can see a glimmer of hope," Oro said as Ryu jumped on him. "There is a spark in you."

Oro grabbed him... "Perhaps one I could use to kindle into a flame, but the road to enlightenment is long and twisted." Oro slammed Ryu down. "Are you sure you wish to set foot upon it?"

The fight continued.

"I'm ready for anything," said Ryu.

Oro dodged Ryu sweep and roundhouse successfully. "Maybe I do need to take you seriously."

"Seriously? Are you toying with me? Don't insult me by holding back! The time for games is over!"

Ryu was ready to launch his patented Shoryuken but before he could, Oro stopped it. "Why must the young be so hasty?"

Oro grabbed Ryu and flung him into the air, then jumped and drove him back down. However, Oro believed he may have overdone it.

"Oh dear, I killed another one. Such promise...

"Master Oro..."

"Ryu!"

"I'm... ready... to continue the test."

"Ryu, my boy Congratulations. Your test is over. After all this time, I finally have a pupil. And not only did you survive, you survived after I used two words. Now, there's no time to lose. Come with me and I will make a fighter of you yet."


	37. Chapter 30: Tournament of Brotherhood

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 30: The Tournament of Brotherhood

"We are gathered here today," Gill began his announcement on a podium. "Because we have embarked on a new journey, one of peace and world unity. In celebration of humanity's glorious new era, the Society will host its grand event: The Tournament of Brotherhood."

There are several scenes throughout the announcement, the first showing wrestler R. Mika watching in her locker room.

 _"We hope the friendly martial arts competition between the world's strongest warriors will symbolize the newfound brotherhood of all nations."_

Second scene with movie star Fel Long wearing his black suit and yellow jacket with gold aviators in his limousine.

" _Invitations for a number of VIP guest have already been dispatched. But I also extend this appeal to all martial artists who wish to join in the festivities."_

Third scene at school with Ibuki, Elena and Makoto watching from Elena's tablet.

 _"Regardless of one's country, creed, fighting style or background, all are welcome. Petty things like borders or skin color will no longer divide us."_

Final scene in a very messy kitchen with El Fuerte.

 _"This tournament will begin a new age where all who wish it will have a place a the table of the Society."_

"For under Heaven, are we not all brothers and sisters."

Egypt

Menat's tent

"So it's true," said Melody. Her, Chris and Gudelia were watching the announcement through Menat's crystal ball.

"The Tournament of Brotherhood," Menat began. "Where this so-called "new age" looms."

"What could this mean?" Chris asked worryingly.

"This tournament is a open door for disaster," Menat replied ominously. "Those who enter will unknowingly meet their end when they face Gill."

"I don't like this," said Melody. "You're saying this tournament is a signal to an apocalypse?"

"I'm afraid so, Melody."

"What can we do?" Gudelia asked.

"Do not enter the tournament," Menat answered. "Survey it but do so without risking harm to you. This tournament could be the end of the world."

Chris was breathing heavily, his body was shaking.

"Someone has to stop Gill," Melody said.

"Only one can stop him," Menat interjected, confirming the fears of her new comrades. but until then, be on your guard."

"Where will the tournament take place?" Gudelia asked.

"At the Society, but no one knows where it is."

"The world will end... and all fighters competing in this tournament will meet unknowing doom," Gudelia said.

"Unless they can find the Society's location, it would seem so."


	38. Chapter 31: Blanka

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 31: Blanka

"You have great power, Ryu," said Oro."But you must learn to balance yourself before you can access it."

Oro is standing on top of a big rock with Ryu using all of his strength to either lift it or walk with it, rather in vain.

"Allow the Satsui no Hado to rise from within you without losing yourself to the darkness. No one wholly is good or bad. So to deny these feelings of violence, hate and anger is futile. Do not suppress them, instead feel them, and know that you need not be enslaved. Allow the dark hado to find equilibrium with your positive ki, and you will be the master of both."

"I'm trying, Master Oro, but it feels as if the Satsui no Hado is a powerful river that I'm trying to dam. If I open the flood gates, even by a crack of it, it'll burst through and drown me. How can I control the flow of such power?"

"You will learn in time for if you cannot, even the mightiest dam will eventually crumble and fail."

Oro smashed the Rock and landed on Ryu's shoulders.

"Your mins is still much too unsteady. Now walk Eastward. We have mucg work to do.

Later

"These tranquil Waters should assist in clearing your mind. Is it still, Ryu?"

"Yes, Master Oro."

"You must learn to calm your mind under even the most extreme physical and mental circumstances. Only then will you be able to regulate the competing energies within you that are in constant flux"

Ryu was constantly by fish eating the meat off the bone in front of him.

"Moderate your innate impulses to smooth the peaks and valleys of your mind and spirit."

Ryu was caught with snakes around him, courtesy of Oro. Later, he was fighting an alligator.

"Find that perfect internal harmony harmony between positive and negative and there is nothing that can hurt you."

"Master Oro, I mean no offense but, how much longer will I need to continue training with animals? What will it be? Bats? Electric eels?"

"Do not be so quick to dismiss the animal kingdom. There is still much it can teach you."

"What the...?"

Enter Blanka, leaping from a tree.

"The innate savageness of wild creatures is not unlike the Satsui no Hado that you must learn to harness."

Blanka left on Ryu and bit him in the chest. Then Ryu tossed the beast away, but Blanka re overed landing on his feet.

"If you cannot restrain your primal urges, how are you better than an animal?"

"You're Blanka, right? You were saved at Bison's tournament. Why are you here?"

"To fight," Blanka replied. "Me like kicking. Me like punching. Me like winning!"

"Find some other interests."

Ryu uppercuts Blanka with his Shoryuken and his Hadoken...

"Jimmy!"

"Mama?"

"Jimmy, are you done playing with Oro-san? I brought favorite: oatmeal rasrai cookies."

"Did you see the ravenous look on the creature's eyes, Ryu?" asked Oro. "The complete abandonment of control and submission to ferocious instinct? This is what you must struggle with as well."

Blanka was eating his favorite cookies.

"Oh, Jimmy. You forgot to share with some of your friends."

"More cookies, Mama? Please?"

"Oh ok, Jimmy, if you can give me a back into town. I need your help restocking the shelves."


	39. Skit: Reconsider Your Plans

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: Reconsider Your Plans

England

Cammy was packing up in her hotel when Abel came in.

"Cammy, are you here?"

"It's open, Abel. Come on in. What brings you?"

"For one thing, checking if you're still alive. You haven't reported back to HQ in ages and we were getting worried. Ginzu has done his best to hold down the fort in the interim, but the truth is Delta Blue's been in limbo since you left."

"Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I had pressing matters to intend to."

"I take it you're not going on vacation."

Abel had an envelope in his possession.

"Is this an invitation to the tournament?"

"Yes. I'm meeting some allies to get a close up of what the Society is up to."

"You may want to reconsider your plans."

"Why?"

"It's about Juni."


	40. Chapter 32: The Beach

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 32: The Beach

Brazil

Oro and Ryu have traveled to the beach? Ok then. Onward.

"This is where your next phase of your training will take place," Oro said drinking sake. "The crisp ocean air here has always calmed my mind. In my younger days, I did some of my most profound training on the beaches of this small fishing village."

Ryu was quite confused as all he sees is the beach populated by young men and women in all kinds of swimwear. He facepalmed...

"Oh, how times have changed." Indeed, Oro. Ryu cleared his throat.

"Master Oro, perhaps our time is better spent in a less distracting location, one where your thoughts will not wander..."

"My dear boy, taking a moment to pause in deep meditative appreciation of the female form in it's most nubile. Uninhabited beauty is never a waste of time. Besides, I have trained on this very spot before these tourists arrived."

Oro tried to avoid most of them but stepped on... Hey, it's Laura Matsuda! How's it going?

"Watch where you're stepping, old man," she said.

I feel really sorry for the beachgoers, especially the unfortunate guy with shades got a good look at Oro's balls in his face. LOL!

"Dude..." Poor bastard!

"Come, Ryu. Let's begin." Him and Ryu bent their knees with their left arm around their backs.

"The secret to mastering the negative and positive aspects of your ki is to be "above them." Be as the sun and moon are, Ryu. They do not concern themselves with the good or evil transpiring before them. Elevate your consciousness to that level and the rise and fall of matter, no matter its weight or size, is as natural as the rise and fall of your breath."

Suddenly, boats in the ocean were thrown off course by the giant waves.

"Incredible..." said Ryu.

Everyone panicked...

"As I said, nothing like crisp ocean air."

In the city at night

Oro was overseeing Ryu trying to concentrate.

"Breathe, Ryu."

But the rustling of crumpled paper broke his concentration.

"I can't do it."

"It will come in time, Ryu. It is difficult to find balance when your thoughts are troubled."

"Excuse me, sir... you're Ryu, right?"

"Yes."

"This arrived for you." The guy named Isaac gave him an invitation, the same one Cammy got in England.

"How does he know I'm here?"

"The Society has friends everywhere. Goodnight, sir."

Ah, an invitation, from Gill," said Oro. "What a welcome opportunity. Defeat Gill, and you will know what it is to be the master of opposites, and in doing so, become the master of the Satsui no Hado. Do that, and you will have the power to defeat Akuma."

"But my training is incomplete..."

"Return to me after you faced your destiny, and I will complete your training. Until then, there is nothing more for you here."


	41. Chapter 33: The Arrival

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 33: The Arrival

The Island of the Secret Society

The entire Street Fighter gang consisting of Guile, Chun Li, Zangief, El Fuerte, Karin, Ibuki, Birdie, Alex, Dudley, Poison, Hugo, Rolento, Fei Long, T. Hawk, Yang & Yun, Elena, Makoto, Sodom, R. Mika... and I think that's pretty much it, have arrived on the island of the Secret Society.

"We are among the first waves to arrive on this island," said Gulle. "And seen a lot of old faces I haven't seen since the fall of Bison."

"Like old times, Guile?" asked Chun Li.

"A little too much of old times for my tastes. But if this is the only way to see how the Society works by entering the lion's den, then so be it."

"You two can do all the snooping you want," said Alex. "All I care about is tearing apart this island to find Tom the first opportunity. Do you know what's it's like searching for someone, not knowing whether or not they're alive?"

"Actually, I do," said Guile. "Years ago, I searched for a friend who went M.I.A. The guy who taught me everything I know. And that search didn't end well. I hope your search ends more differently than mine did, especially since I was responsible for getting Tom involved,"

"I am sorry, Guile. "Your pal must have been quite a soldier."

"The best. I can't count how many Charlie sprung us out of an enemy trap when our backs are against the wall."

"Speaking of traps," Chun Li interjected as the Society members in green robes approached the Street Fighters, joined by Urien and Kolin. "With the world's elite fighters in one spot, isolated from the rest of the world, this would be the perfect place to set one."

"Disciples!" Gill flew in to greet the Street Fighters. "I believe it is time to reveal our true intentions to our guests, and give them a proper welcome..."


	42. Chapter 34: A Proper Welcome?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 34: A Proper Welcome?

From a distance, Gudelia's chopper was heading towards the island.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," said Melody.

"Must be a party," Chris agreed.

"Not exactly," Gudelia disagreed. "This is the island of the "Secret Society." This is where the tournament will take place as Menat theorized."

"Yes," said Menat, joining them on this journey. "Gill is hosting it, but remember, this tournament is to bring in this so-called "new era of peace." Some of these people are gullible, but some are not. We must approach this with caution."

"That is why my forces in Mexico tasked me to protect the newlyweds. Should something happen, we may not have a choice but to fight."

"If it comes down to it, Gudelia. We cannot involve them in a skirmish."

"Seems easier said than done," Melody replied.

"Well, we have our allies down there and I think they're about to settle in it seems," said Gudelia. "I'll need to find a place to land without detection."

"Careful," Chris said. "See those green-garbed people?"

"I will surveil them, Chris," said Menat. "Gudelia and I will see what's happening. You two stay with us."

On the island, the Street Fighters were ready to fight the green garbs but they unveiled themselves as men and women.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters," said a female garb with fuchsia hair.

"Brothers and sisters," Gill announced. "May I present my deepest gratitude for your presence here. As you can see, the time of masks, shadows and secrecy are over. May this tournament signal a new era of openness between the Society and the rest of the world. Here, you are among friends.

"are our accommodations ready?" asked Karin Kanzuki. "I need some time to freshen up after that bourgeois flight. I hope everything is as I requested. The Kanzukis do not sleep on anything less than 100% Egyptian cotton."

"Your quarters have already been prepared," said Kolin. "You may all retire to them at your leisure, but feel free to explore the island make it your home."

"I admire what you've done, Gill," said Dudley shaking Gill's hand. "I suppose it takes someone with godlike powers to bring a speck of civility to this world."

"We are all here for purpose, great or small. I am simply fulfilling what I was destined for."

"Thanks for the invite, sugar," said Poison. "If you are an angel or god, I wouldn't mind worshipping you. What do you think, boys."

"Smoke and mirrors," said Sodom. "That's all their tricks. No one can do what he's done."

"A doubter? Doubt is good," says Gill. "It makes one's faith stronger when one does come to believe."

"Little small for a god," Hugo states, towering over Gill.

"Let's see what happens when I stick a sai on his side, then maybe I'll believe," Sodom says. "What do you say we show him some old school Mad Gear action, Rolento?"

"Sounds like fun," Rolento agreed.

"MEIDO NO MIYAGE!

Kolin stopped the attack. "Insulting one's host is a bad form, Sodom. You must all be tired from your journey." She struck Sodom in the jaw underhandly. "Perhaps you should get some before addressing Lord Gill again."

Rolento tried his hand by tossing grenades at Gill, but little did he know was Gill's cryokinesis, which froze the grenades completely.

"Hated are those who are not understood and feared are those who threaten to bring about change. I have changed the world and many more changes lie ahead. That is why you have been summoned here... to understand that you may not fear."

With that, Kolin kicked Rolento down. "Brothers and sisters, please see our guests to their quarters and see to it that they are wellrested. We would hate for them to not be at their best when the tournament begins."

"We're not done here," Alex calls out to Gill. "We have unfinished business."

"Ah, Alex. I suppose this is about Tom?"

"Damn right it is! Tom went missing looking into your fruity cult and you're gonna answer for it!"

"If it's answers you seek, why not find them at the source?"

"What?"

"Tom?"

"Sorry it took so long, kid," said Tom. "That was quite a crowd to wade through."

"My apologies for the misunderstanding between us, Alex," Gill said. "I'm sure you two have much to catch up on."


	43. Chapter 35: Catching Up

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 35: Catching Up

Later on a patio

"And to think, I was sitting in Brooklyn worrying my ass off about you while you were sipping wine on a Mediterranean island," said Alex.

"Prison's still a prison," Tom replied. "Even if the walls are lined with grapes and olives. Besides, I'd take a pitcher of good old American suds at the dive across the gym over this stuff any day."

"When Patricia finds out about this, I don't know whether she'd be relieved or more pissed off. She thought... we both thought you were dead."

"It kills me to not be able to tell you two what happened to me. You have no idea. They treated me good here, but they insisted on secrecy. Now, with the Society opening up to the world, I'm free to go when I'm ready."

"You seem to be too comfortable here. Shouldn't it bother you that you were cheld captive?"

"Don't think for a second that I'm not. But I also got to understand their perspective better."

"Their "perspective?"

"After centuries of religious persecution, they have a deep-seated fear of outsiders. When they caught me trying to infiltrate their ranks, they had to detain me."

"What about everything the Society did before Gill became the high-and-mighty savior? What about your team that was killed?"

"I'm not discounting the lives that was lost, but look at it from their point of view: When I sent the team in to tackle a Secret Society front, we were the Invaders."

Alex dropped the wine glass.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Did those bastards brainwash you or something?"

"Look, Alex, the Society is definitely not free of guilt. But I never thought I'd live to see the day when the eradication of nuclear war, world hunger, and disease was on the horizon. I can't ignore that. The only question is what price are all those things worth?"

"I don't know, Tom. Maybe if I knew Gill's endgame was, I'd be a bit more willing to cut him and his cronies a little slack. The last time I saw him, he was spouting some mumbo-jumbo about our destinies being intertwined. Any idea what that freak was talking about?"

"No, bit I did see something that wasn't exactly a coincidence."

Alex and Tom entered a museum of some kind later.

"This is where the Society displays a lot of their ancient arts and relics," Tom explained. "When I first saw this thing, I thought nothing of it., But if Gill said what he did, maybe it has some significance."

Alex saw a portrait of... him with the same 6 wings as Gill...

"Remind you of someone?"

"What does it mean?" Alex asked.

"You tell me."


	44. Chapter 36: The Dance Party

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 36: The Dance Party

Meanwhile, Dee Jay and Elena were dancing with Capoeira until Ibuki caught Elena from behind.

"STEALIFIE!"

"Ibuki, Makoto, where did you... did you say Stealfie?"

"Stealth selfie," said Ibuki. "Perks of having mad ninja skills."

"Can we join you and your new sparring partner," asked Makoto.

"Of course."

"Maybe a little Capoeira training can loosen us up for the tournament."

"Training?" Dee Jay interjected. "Nah, I won't have none of that." Two people? Perhaps, but four beautiful people, with some sick beats on a sandy Beach with the sun going down? That's a dance party!"

Dee Jay started the music and everyone began dancing. On the other side of the island, Chris and the ladies picked up the signals.

"What...?" Melody said as she moved her hips to the music.

"Where's it coming from?" Chris asked.

"From the beach," Gudelia replied.

"Should we go there?" asked Melody.

"Be careful," said Menat. "Although it looks like a dance party of some sort. Let's go."

"Hey, Double Dragons," Ibuki yells out to Yang and Yun walking by the beach."How about you show us what you got on the dance floor?"

"What do you think, bro?" asked Yun.

"I think we can teach them a few things," Yang replied excitedly.

"Hey! We got more people coming to the party," Dee Jay announced seeing Chris, Melody, Gudelia and Menat.

"Menat!" Elena hugged Menat. "Who are these three? Are you here for the party?"

"We heard music..." Melody began.

"A fellow African..." Elena sees Melody. "Which part of Africa are you from?"

"Uganda, but I came to the United States."

"Welcome, I am Dee Jay, man! Who is this stunning young lady?"

"I'm Melody, this is my husband, Chris and this is our friend Gudelia."

"I'm Elena, and this is Ibuki, Makoto, Yang and Yun."

"Care to show us how you get down?" Dee Jay asked."

"Hell yeah!" Melody exclaimed as the party continued.

Meanwhile...

"It's over for us, isn't it, illia?" Effie asked Necro as they sat on the Rock close to the party. "The Society's finally making its move, but team Necro's sitting on the sidelines."

"We're obsolete, Effie. I gave them my body and let them turn me into what I am, all in exchange for doing the Society's dirty work. But you and I were just incremental steps, experimental research that's usefulness ran it's course once they finished the Twelve program. To the Society, we are expendable, we are nothing."

"So what do we do, honey bear? This is all we have."

"We need to run away from here and be free from Gill, Urien or anyone else telling us what to do."

"But what if after Gill's done there's nowhere to go? No place to call home?"

"It doesn't matter. With you on the back of my ride, anywhere we go will be home. Were a team, right?"

"Excuse me, " Elena interrupted them. "But would you two have any idea where we could get some ice? Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you were," Necro replied angrily.

"Looks like you need a friend to talk to."

"There's nothing you can do to help us. And who said either of us were your "friends?"

"My motto is to assume everyone's my friend unless they prove otherwise."

"You assumed wrong, Dyevooshka! We've done some dark things. You do not want to be our friend."

"What's in the past is in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"You can't be real. No one's that naive."

"What's wrong with looking for the good in others? I didn't know half of those people a minute ago, but whatever's in their past, right now we're just friends having a good time. Join us."

"We're fine alone. Were used to it."

"Suit yourself, but I'll let you in on a little secret: Whatever troubles you, dancing goes a long way in raising a girl's spirits. She looks worth it, don't you think?"

"Worth it? She's worth everything!"

Finally convinced, Necro took Effie went dancing in front of everyone.

"Oh Illia sweety, I didn't know you could dance."

"You never asked."

"Did someone say dance?" It was Zangief. "Watch carefully, comrades. I will teach you the true meaning of the word."

Zangief shows Russia''s Cossack dance. Once he was finished, Chris and Melody got down with club dancing, with Melody showing why she is Chris's lady, moving her hips with him behind her. They then kissed, a kiss that earned the applause of everyone.


	45. Skit: Jealousy

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: Jealousy

Gill's Quarters

"The chosen one need not waste his time with further study of the sculptures," says the cult leader.

"Perhaps," Gill said. "But in this time of great change, I still take comfort in the words of the ancients. What brings you?"

Forgive me if i should have waited for the ceremony tomorrow night, but I couldn't contain my excitement. Your crown is complete, my lord," Kolin presents Gill a Greek crown.

"It is beautiful." Gill raises the crown. "Through this crown shall I bring the glory of the Secret Society to the world."

Outside the quarters, Urien left upset. He sees Gill's sculpture and with one punch, destroyed it.


	46. Chapter 37: The Arrival 2

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 37: The Arrival 2

The next morning

"Oh, so to defeat Akuma, that's all you have to do," said Sakura to Ryu as we see more Street Fighters: Adon, E. Honda, Dhalsim, Guy, Sean, Dan who is getting squashed by E. Honda, Hakan, Blanka, Sagat and Maki. "Tango with the wingo-wacko who may or may not be some kind of god. Nice! I don't think Oro realized what he's asking. He didn't see Gill's power up close like we did. Maybe going to this tournament wasn't the best idea..."

"Don't worry, Sakura," Ken assured her. "My man here has seen his fair share of crazy stuff and this won't be different. He's seen a laser satellite wielding dictator (M. Bison), a teleporting rubber yoga man (Dhalsim), our resurrected master playing board games (Gouken), that electric green guy over there (Blanka), the list goes on."

"I suppose when you put it that way, yes," Ryu replied. "Everything will be ok, Sakura. Even if we are walking into certain period, how could I resist the tournament?"

Inside the sanctuary of the Society...

Everyone from two flights on the way to the island is in attendance, including Chris, Melody, Menat and Gudelia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, brothers and sister, LET THE WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"


	47. Chapter 38: Person of Interest

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 38: Person of Interest

As the tournament began with Ryu fighting Dee Jay...

"I am at a loss of words..."

"How so, Kolin?"

"All that we and our ancestors is finally coming to pass and we owe it to you all."

"As am I."

"Excuse me," Urien began. "I am needed at the lab."

"But the tournament started."

"Observing the data stream is too important to not be there in person."

"Always the pragmatic one, Urien. You are dismissed."

During the fight...

"Why the long face, mon?" asked Dee Jay. "Ain't we here to have a good time?"

"A fight's not worth fighting if you don't put anything into it," said Ryu blocking Dee Jay's kick. "Show me what you can do. That's my idea of a good time."

"Now I thought you wanted to play, but if you want to dance, let's dance!"

In the lab, Urien was observing Ryu's battle with Dee Jay. After Ryu won...

"Sir, the levels are lower than the perimeters you specified."

"Go back through the data, to the moment the ki readings appeared."

It stopped at the moment Ryu punched Dee Jay with the same punch that was executed on Oro.

"Hmm... perhaps Gill was wrong," said Urien. "Continue your scan and analysis. I want to know everything."


	48. Chapter 39: Dead or Alive?

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 39: Dead or Alive?

During the fight between Rufus and Adon...

"You drew an unlucky opponent," said Rufus, rather overconfidently.

"Take it easy before you run out of breath, dough boy," said Adon. "For your sake, I'll make this quick."

"That tickles." Rufus launched Adon with his belly absorbing Adon's punch.

"GALACTIC TORNADO!" Adon was done... "Rufus, the best fighter in all of U.S.A!"

"What a crock of shit," said Melody, unimpressed with Rufus' obnoxious demeanor.

"And you, Ken Masters, You're next. Your martial arts titles are a sham and I can prove it."

"I didn't know you had a rival," Ryu surmised.

"You got this guy picking a fight with you?" Chris asked.

"Neither did I."

Little did Rufus know was that Adon returned with a brutal Jaguar Kick that seemingly killed him.

"Whos' the chump now?"

"Dude, you killed him!" Chris accused Adon.

"I barely touched him! He should've submitted."

"Bullshit! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Obviously this dumbass didn't know when to quit. He should've stopped," Ken replied.

Suddenly, Gill arrived from the air.

"Be not afraid, brothers and sisters. This tournament is to be a time of gladness and rejoicing, not one of mourning and tears. Brother Rufus, RETURN TO US!"

Gill used some of magic of resurrection. And Rufus opened his eyes suddenly.

"What the..." Gudelia was shocked as was Melody.

"Let it be known that I am not here to deliver punishment and death, but to usher a new era of peace. Let the games continue."


	49. Chapter 40: David Vs Goliath

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 40: David Vs. Goliath

"Good evening, Urien," said Kolin as she entered the lab. "Do you have the results of today's first matches?'

"Yes, but I doubt Gill would be pleased. None of the fighters displayed sufficient ki levels. Even Ryu's levels of Satsui no Hado were far below what would be needed for the cleanse to proceed. And with the backup source still nowhere to be seen."

"Do not fret. Lord Gill has already sensed that Ryu's power has grown stronger since their last encounter. He simply hasn't externalized it yet. Gill has a plan that can get Ryu's dark hado out in the open."

"(Annoyed) In Gill we trust... Following Gill blindly will be our downfall. All these fighters... this tournament... all to fulfill ancient prophecies scribbled on some tattered old scrolls. Tradition and scripture have their place, but with the Twelve program now complete, there would no need for such a theater. Things would be different had Heaven chose a different champion."

"We all have our place, Urien. Yours is blessed at our Lord's side during these crucial days. Our task is not to question him, but to endure that everything goes in accordance with Lord Gill's infallible will. Though it may not be apparent to us, but each of these fighters may have something to offer in this new age. Be they small, large, weak or strong, any one of them could play a role in Lord Gill's grand scheme to bring equilibrium to the world. Even the smallest weight, insignificant on its own, can tip or balance the scales. The roles of these fighters may be beyond our knowledge, but have faith in Heaven's will and in Lord Gill. We will all be rewarded in the paradise to come."

Meanwhile...

This don't even feel fair," said Hugo towering over Alex. "You need an extra tag team partner."

"Size isn't everything," Alex disagreed as he dodged Hugo's punch. Hugo smashed his elbow on Alex's head.

"Damn it, Alex!" Guile exclaimed. "Is he gonna be ok? It's not everyday you have to fight a giant."

"He'll be alright," Tom replied. "He's too stubborn to lose."

"I suppose. Knowing him, he would've done anything to find you, even stepping up to Mr. Big Red & Blue there without blinking. That's a good kid I'd want on my team to go into battle."

"You better believe it."

Alex blocked Hugo's drop kick.

"This is not fun!" Hugo complained. "You are too distracted and making it too easy. Get your head back in the game or I'll do it for you!"

Alex ducked Hugo's clothesline. "Sorry if you just seen your mug on a 2000-year old quilt, you'd be distracted too. Let me make it up to with a Spiral DDT!"

Hugo countered the DDT with a Argentine Backbreaker and tossed him away.

"Snap out of it, kid. I got money riding on you!"

"Put me down for 20. I'm good for it!"

Alex recovered with his Flash Chop. "Time to go to sleep!" He then followed up with a German Suplex. After the fight, Poison tended to Hugo.

"That was some nifty work," said Poison. "If you ever wish to go pro, look us up. You two would make a great tag team."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Such a valiant display, chosen one? He would make a worthy disciple."

"Indeed," Gill agreed. "There is a high place within the Society for, though he is not aware of it yet."

"Are you vain enough to think you're anything special? You are nothing, and I am here to prove it."

"Urien. When I found To, I thought our beef was over, but if you want to go..."

"I am not here to fight you, Alex, but I have these two will. Necro, Effie, prove your worth."


	50. Chapter 41 Mercy & Revenge

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 41: Mercy & Revenge

The Island of the Secret Society

"Long have I waited for this day, Sagat," Dan said finding him in deep thought by the waterfall. "I, Dan Hibiki, of the Saikyo Ryu school, have come to avenge the murder of my father, Go Hibiki. Face me now and meet your destiny!"

"I have come to the island for honest and honorable competition, nothing more. If we meet in the tournament, so be it. But I will not face you anywhere outside of it."

"I have shed too much and cried so many tears (Cried? Seriously?) in preparing for this day for you to deny me my revenge. Fight me, unless the legendary Sagat is too much of a coward to meet my vengeful fists!"

"Do not devote your life for revenge. It is an empty, unfulfilling quest that will give you nothing."

"If you won't face me willingly, then I have no choice!"

Dan tried to strike but...

"Stop this, and be grateful that I'm sparing you from an embarrassing defeat."

But Dan would hear none of it as he laid blow after blow on Sagat, but the King of Muay Thai blocked every one of them.

"KORYU..."

"THIS IS OVER!" Sagat got Dan by the throat, stopping the attack completely and kneed him in the gut. After leaving him doubling over...

"Leave now with your dignity intact."

"NEVER!"

Dan ambushed Sagat with a jump kick. "As long as I draw breath, I will not stop until I humble you, just like my father did when he took your eye!"

That right there forced Sagat's hand...

 **"ENOUGH!"** Sagat struck Dan with a vicious elbow, followed by a powerful roundhouse.

"Go was a fool to submit to me when our fight was over! Do not blame me for his stupidity! **IF YOU ARE SO OBSESSED WITH HONORING YOUR FATHER, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD SHARE HIS FATE!"**

Before Sagat could finish him, flashbacks of his loss to Ryu plagued him. "NO! This is not me...I cannot be that man again. Dan, I'm sorry and I'm ashamed. I am no longer the man that took your father's life, but I will pay for what I did. Go on and take your revenge."

"You think that's what I want? That's not what my father would want. That's not what I want. All I want is something no one can give me. I want my father."


	51. Chapter 42: Team Necro

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 42: Team Necro

"Team Necro is back in business," said Effie. They both fought Alex in a handicap clash until Necro made a mistake with his stretched arms were grabbed by Alex.

"I got some advice for you, pal. Tell Urien to take his offer and shove it up his ass! The last time I fought those Twelves, it didn't end well for them!"

"Twelves?" Necro recovered after being tossed past the arena pillars. "I am not one f those abominations!"

Necro launched Effie towards Alex in a slingshot fashion. But Alex grabbed her arms and flung her towards Necro.

"You can't stop me that easily. You two have a moment. I need to have a word with your boss."

Alex walked toward Urien but a Twelve landed right behind him. Alex crushed it immediately. He then went to assault Urien.

"Are you a shapeshifter too?"

"I am real, you fool," Urien replied. "But I need your help."

"Why?"

"That portrait of you might be prophetic after all. Come with me."


	52. Chapter 43: The Society's Dirty Secret

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 43: The Society's Dirty Secret

"Siccing your pets on me sure seems like a funny way of asking for my help," Alex said

"That was a test," Urien assured him. "When I saw what happened at Vega's compound in Spain, I needed to see the proof with my own eyes before I lowered myself to asking for your assistance. I needed to know if it could be true."

"It what could be true?"

"That you, I and Gill share the same blood."

"My blood? Hate to bust your bubble, but the Society isn't in my blood."

"Do not be so sure. Follow any lineage far enough, and we are all family..."

Urien began a tale of the Secret Society...

 _"Centuries ago, there was a renegade group of Secret Society disciples who did not recognize the authority of the elders. After their bloody coup was quashed, the supreme elder decided, rather foolishly, against execution. The rebels were excommunicated from the faith and exiled from the island, thrown to the winds of chance and left to intermingle their bloodlines with those of common outsiders. However, not all were allowed to leave. Some rebels possessed special sequences of DNA, genetic reserves for the breeding of candidates who could one day become the Society's savior._

 _These genetically exceptional individuals were required to remain under the carefully managed control of the Society's breeding program, the same program that birthed me, Gill and a number of other candidates._

 _But it is possible that during the chaos of the coup, some fell through the cracks._

 _During the great reaping, every candidate with the genetic marker participated in a bloody tournament to select the chosen one that would lead the Secret Society to a new era. Gill was chosen. As we all knew, we were the two still alive with these genetic markers._

 _When I was tasked with creating the Twelve program, they were engineered with a fail-safe in the event when they would become self-aware. The fail-safe would prevent them from ever rising up against anyone carrying the genetic marker, something we believed to unique only to Gill and myself._

 _Any Twelve that attacks or is attacked by a carrier results in total dissolution. We thought that this would protect Gill and myself, but now I see that it protects a third..."_

"...you."

So you, Gill and me share a great-great-great grandaddy? Big deal. I was never big on family reunions. Why does that matter and why do you need my help?"

"This way. You are just in time to see for yourself."

Gill was making an announcement...

"Be glad, brothers and sisters, for we are gathered this night on the eve of the great reckoning, foretold by the ancients countless ages ago when the seeds of our faith were planted, nurtured by generations of our ancestors, those seeds have sprouted, grown, bloomed and borne much fruit. Sadly, the world is sickened by war, chaos and environmental ruination, making it unsuitable for sowing the seeds of the new paradise. The Earth must be scorched to halt its unrelenting decline, burning the weeds and rot that would choke any new growth. So it is written. Fear not the end, for only in fire and death can balance and life begin anew. Today, we kindle the cleansing fire."

"May your will be done, Lord Gill."

"What I do is not of my own will, but that of Heaven..."

Gill looked at Kolin with those words. Gill then presents the machine...

"This is the instrument that will fulfill our destiny! But the greatest of dreams cannot be realized without sacrifice! Bring forth the tributes."

There were two men in white cloth shackled...

"Thank you for the humbling sacrifice you make this night."

"I am humbled, my lord," said one of them.

"May you will be done," said the other.

"Great will... Heaven's blessings be on you and your descendants whose future you have ensured with your selflessness. You will be the sparks that ignite the flames of the world's restoration."

Gill activated the device and both men screamed until their skins were melted away, turning them into charred corpses...

"Bear witness, brothers and sisters! MAy the peace of Heaven be with you, brother!"

Gill charred a few more.

"Brothers and sisters, rejoice! Before the next setting of the sun, the genesis of the new age will begin!"

"ALL HAIL THE CHOSEN ONE! ALL HAIL LORD GILL!"

"Oh my god..." Alex was stricken by the events that transpired. "What the hell did I just see?"

"You have seen the fate of every man, woman and child on this planet who is not under the protection of the Secret Society. This was only a small example of its destructive power."

"You mean it's not at full strength?"

"The weapon absorbs the ki inherent in all living things. And its range grows as its power increases. Those volunteers had only a meager level to draw it upon. When tapped into a limitless negative ki that inhabits Ryu, some call it Satsui no Hado. The weapon will be exponentially more powerful and its effective range will descent across the globe. In an instant, the world will be cleansed of those deemed unworthy of being part of the new paradise."

"You have my attention."

"The laurel wreath (the name of the machine I'm assuming) Gill wore head during the ceremony. It controls the weapon through neural impulses and has the same DNA-detecting technology as the Twelves. Only someone with a special marker can control it. As a precaution, Gill had the wreath designed specifically to reject my genome, but he, in his holy omniscience, did not account for yours. That is why I need your help."

Alex shook Urien's hand. "I'm in. One question: Why are you doing this when it's everything you've been working for? Since when did you start caring about innocent getting hurt?"

"This is not about saving anyone, innocent or otherwise. This is about me. Specifically, me preferring to leave this god-forsaken world the way it is rather than kneel to Gill in his new one. He believes that you would do well as a general at his side in a new age, but tomorrow, you will be his downfall."


	53. Chapter 44: Kage's Reawakening

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 44: Kage's Reawakening

The next day

"Ryu, we have the good fortune of providing you with a special opponent," said Gill. "I trust that in him you will find the challenge you have sought."

"We have unfinished business, Ryu." It was Akuma! "I hope you are well prepared to settle it!"

"I have."

Ryu fought Akuma. Long has he waited to battle him and prove to him that he doesn't need to fall into harness to defeat Akuma. However...

"Akuma has never been this weak... "

Ryu kicked him and the Akuma he was supposedly fighting was actually one of those Twelves!

"GILL!" Ryu was beyond pissed! "This deception is an insult to me and every warrior that has to come here and compete in good faith! Have we come here only to toyed with for your amusement?"

Ryu broke one Twelve, and smashed many others copying other Street Fighter characters like Guile, Cammy, Chun Li and more. All the while the Satsui no Hado was overtaking him. Soon, Kage returned!

" **Only in darkness is ultimate victory guaranteed!"**

Chris and Melody were shocked to see Ryu in this monstrous form.

"As I predicted," said Menat.

"You knew this?" Gudelia asked.

"I explained to you of Ryu's Satsui no Hado on our way here."

"Just as you foresaw, my Lord. We have our power source," said Kolin.

*Indeed. Welcome, Ryu. I am glad you have finally arrived and decided to reveal your true nature."

 **"I am not Ryu. I am violence and murderous intent incarnate... I am the Satsui no Hado, and I will paint your fists in your blood!"**


	54. Chapter 45: Urien's Betrayal

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 45: Urien's Betrayal

Kage and Gill battled in an epic clash for the world to watch. Gill possesses both pyro and cryo powers and put them to good use. Gill fired his Ice projectile on the ground but Kage jumped and shot his Hadoken, but Gill countered the projectile and launched Kage into the air while burning him. Kage and Gill continued exchanging offense and defense until Kage made a mistake with a punch that was countered by Gill and grabbed Kage by his throat

"Enough! If you truly wish for bloodshed, be still. You will have the blood on your hands soon enough."

Gill began freezing Kage from his throat.

"As it is written: Scorch the weeds with fire so that the Earth may be prepared and the tree of the new age may take root. Behold, brothers and sister! This ice will be the fuel for the cleansing fire. Under the watchful gaze of the Heavens, we have heeded the commands of our ancestors and today we will be rewarded for our unconditional faith."

Gill unleashes the machine. Several pillars surround Kage, and Gill activated the machine.

"Tom, what's going on?" asked Guile.

"No idea. I wasn't aware of this."

"My god," Melody said fearfully. Chris held her close. "He's not doing what I think he's doing, isn't he?"

"It would seem so, baby."

"It's called the Blece machine," Sakura revealed. "A wacko named Seth kidnapped me, Dan-san, and many others. The Blece gets its power from the Satsui no Hado and Ryu's power is an almost infinite source of it. I don't think Gill is bluffing."

"Then we have to stop him," Melody suggested.

"No," Gudelia argued. "Sakura is right. The Blece will kill us if we go near him."

"We gotta do something," Chris said.

"Come to me, Kolin," Gill announced. "As I cleanse the world and bring about the genesis of a new age."

But before Kolin could go, Urien attacked a Society member.

"Urien! What are you doing?" Kolin was furious!

"Fixing the mistake that was made." With one swift uppercut, he knocked Kolin out cold. "Heaven chose Gill over me. Your loyalty is misplaced."

"URIEN!" Now Gill is beyond pissed! "There is a special place for you in Hell for your treachery!"

"Did you see that, baby?" Melody asked.

"I can't believe it!"

"You are a fool if you think you can use the Blece to usurp my place. You know that it will never accept your command and you will die for attempting to."

"I am aware, Lord Gill. I have no intention of wearing this trinket. Alex, on the other hand, may."

"Let's do this, Urien," said Alex reluctantly. "You better be right."

"If I am not, we will see each other in the next life soon.

"NO!" Gill witnessed Alex placing the trinket around his head. "You are one of the exiles, one of the candidates. We may share blood, but you will not stop me! No one will keep from fulfilling my destiny!"

"Your destiny ends here, Gill!"

Alex shot a giant purple wave at Gill. It connected...

"No! This cannot be my end!" Gill was breaking apart! "I am... the chosen..." Gill did not finish as he exploded.

"My god!" Gudelia exclaimed.


	55. Chapter 46: Standing Together

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 46: Standing Together

"I'm ready to take this thing off," said Alex.

"Not until I'm certain," said Urien. "Not until I see his body."

"There's not much left to see."

Suddenly, red and blue aura circled around Alex. Alex was soon transformed into Gill!

"Foolish Urien!"

"No. Impossible!"

"With faith, nothing is impossible. Did you believe that you could destroy something that is **eternal**?"

"If I have to kill you a thousand time to be rid of you, so be it!" Urien shot his projectile. Urien fought the new Gill, but it was a futile effort. Gill then casts him away, to be punished for his betrayal and die with the others. Gill threw him far away from the island.

"Brothers and sisters, you have borne witness that not even death cannot stop what Heaven has predestined. Contestants, if any of you object to my actions, you may speak, but be aware that you will lose your place in the new paradise."

To his surprise, the Street Fighters rose up.

"Take your "paradise" and shove it," Guile said strongly. "Standing against power-crazed wackos is what I do!"

"Same here," said Ken. "I would not be able to look my son in the eyes if I didn't go down swinging."

"None of us ant any part of you so-called paradise from the bodies of the millions of innocents," Chun Li added.

"The Blue Tsunami and the Red Cyclone will block your path as well," said E. Honda with Zangief on his side.

"And the Rainbow," Mika announced with the mic in her hand.

"We will stand together as one," Chris said with Melody close by him. Every Street Fighter in attendance is ready for battle.

"Touching," Gill mocked everyone. "If you decide to stand together... then together may you fall!"


	56. Chapter 47: The Warrior Queen Reborn

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 47: The Warrior Queen Reborn

Every single Street Fighter went up against Gill.

"Brothers and sister, why discard the honored place I have set for you at the table of the new age? Can you not see that it is madness to reject my mercy?"

"What about the innocents you plan on killing?" asked Chun Li.

"This is not an innocent world, but one of filth, disorder and sin!"

"Alex, snap out of it!" Chris yelled. "I know you're in there, kid. Whatever hold Gill has on you, fight it!"

"Alex is gone!" Gill grabbed Chris by the throat. "Are you not glad that he has fulfilled his destiny?"

"This is not your destiny..."

Gill chokeslammed Chris on the ground."It was unwise of you to spurt, imbecile!"

Melody speared Gill from behind. "You dare harm my husband, you piece of shit?!"

Melody slugged Gill several before he grabbed by the throat. Before he could kill her, she disappeared.

"What?"

Melody reappeared and dropkicked him.

"Mel! How did you...?"

"I'm no mere fighter, Chris. I'll explain later."

"KIKOKEN!"

"SONIC BOOM!"

"YOGA CATASTROPHE!"

"TIGER CANNON!"

"AIR SLASHER!"

"HADOKEN!"

Karin and Dudley tried their hand on Gill who just recovered from Melody's aerial drop. But Gill stopped their advances with ice. After kicking a big iceberg he created against them, Poison, Hugo, R. Mika, Hakan, Zangief, El Fuerte and E. Honda charged toward the false idol of the new age. But each of them except Hugo went down. Gill kicked another iceberg that knocked the big guy from Germany down. Makoto, Ibuki, Yang, Yun and Elena tried their hand... but was blasted with cryokinesis. Chris, Menat, Melody and Gudelia were no match for Gill either, but Melody teleported again and tried to strike Gill. It was a futile effort as he grabbed Melody by the throat and viciously threw her 10 feet away... towards Necro and Effie, hitting the pillars with her backside.

Meanwhile... Necro and Effie were seeing the intense chaos before them.

"Elena..." Necro voiced concerningly.

"They are our friends," said Effie. "What must we do?"

"The right thing for a change." He saw Melody face first on the ground, wincing in pain.

"Miss, are you ok?"

Melody woke up... "Who are you...?"

"Call me Necro and this is Effie. Are you ok?"

"My powers have failed me..."

"What powers?"

"The powers of ancient Africa. My best friend showed me how to wield it."

"Are you an assassin?" Effie asked.

"No. Powers of deep meditation. My husband..."

"Come... I never got your name. You remind me of Elena. We saw you at the beach the other day."

"Yea. But now... my husband and our allies are in trouble. And my name is Melody."

"Come, Melody. We must help them."

Necro charged and kicked Gill from behind.

"Necro! What in the name of Heaven are you doing?"

"I once thought this world and many of its people can go to hell, but now I see otherwise that there are some people worth saving."

"You were to be destroyed once the Twelve program was completed, but I spared you. Do you think you could best a god?"

"YOU ARE NO GOD!" Melody screamed in rage. Her eyes were pure gold. Her African prowess shone in front of everyone. Melody disappeared and thrusted her palm right into Gill's spine while Effie placed a sleeper hold on him, Necro holding him from behind, Dan holding him from the right, and Rufus on his left. Soon, every Street Fighter charged towards him.

"So it is written. The unworthy will choose to dwell in the darkness. But the chosen will dispel that darkness with Heaven's light!"

Gill blasted everyone off him, but the one left standing was Melody.

"Fool."

Gill was shocked. "What?"

"I've held on to this power long enough, Gill."

"What is this power you have?"

"You face the warrior queen, Amina!"

Chris and everyone saw first hand what Melody's power was shone to them. Menat could not have predicted it herself

"Melody...?"

"Even you cannot stop my destiny," Gill challenges Melody.

"You are a false god. Your so-called new age is the result of the death of millions. You are a fool to believe you could change the world in your vile image."

"And you and your friends can?"

"I may not know many of these people, but when you hurt the man I love, my friends and loved ones, they will taste African justice. And you, Gill, are a false Gill, with Alex trapped in your body! The real Gill is gone, and so it is written: The false god will meet his end!"

"So be it, warrior queen!"

Melody battled Gill. Normally, a regular human being would be killed instantly by Gill. But as Gill witnessed, Melody is no mere fighter. Gill used both pyro and cryokinesis to control the battle, and Melody, real name Amina meaning honest or trustworthy, felt both effects. Amina was an Hausa warrior queen in the 1600s in the city-state Zazzau, now the Northwestern region of Nigeria. A subject of many legends but was believed by historians to be the true ruler. Amina came from Uganda and got her name from the warrior queen herself. Menat began deciphering what Melody's power and she confirmed that Melody possesses the powers of the warrior queen, but amplified thanks to the meditative rituals she took part in at a young age. The people of Uganda, Nigeria, Cameroon, and several other African nations see her as the next warrior queen, one who would bring to the nations. She set off to America to fulfill her own destiny. Now, that power is in effect, as Gill borne witness to this power. Gill had the advantage for pretty much the whole fight with Melody suffering slight injuries.

"Amina was a weakling warrior queen," Gill mocked. "You are nothing like her! DIE!"

Suddenly, Melody's body began radiating spiritual energies from the Heavens that shielded her from the final blow.

"No!"

"The Heavens knew for so long that you were no god, but a disciple of the evil that you do. You claim to be one with the Heavens, but the gods of Africa see through you. They guide me."

"DAMN YOU!"

"No, Gill, you are the Damned! Be eliminated!"

Gill made one last attempt to strike but Amina flashed the energy across his body. It was enough to bring him down. Suddenly, the red and blue aura left Alex. He was Alex again."

"ALEX!" Tom and Guile ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. So that's what it felt like getting your ass kicked. Who are you?"

Melody reverted back to normal. "I am Melody."

"I can't believe I got my ass kicked by a girl!"

"I'm not proud of it, Alex. Just doing my job."

"Melody..."

"Chris... I'm so sorry..."

"Why, Melody?" Chun Li asked. "You just saved us all!"

"One question," Chris began. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say... the African gods watched over me. I have someone to thank for."


	57. Skit: Ryu Returns

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: Ryu Returns

Alex smashed the trinket down on the ground.

"Good riddance."

Suddenly, Kage broke loose from the ice, but he was Ryu again.

"Master, are you ok?" asked Sakura. "Are you yourself again?"

"Yes, possibly more than I've ever been."

"Thank goodness it's over."

"Not yet, at least not for me. I still have one fight left."


	58. Chapter 48: Ryu Vs Oni

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Chapter 48: Ryu Vs. Oni

Australia

"AKUMA, HERE I AM!"

Akuma appears, as Oni.

 **"You are different, Ryu. Have you reached your full potential?"**

"I have, and I'm ready."

 **"Show me power you have awakened to before I put you back into the cold sleep of death."**

The fight began...

 **"Have you finally left Gouken's naive idealism behind?"**

Ryu kicked Oni in the face "I have not forsaken Gouken. His wisdom gave me the tools I needed to enlighten my own self-understanding."

 **"So after all this time, and everything you have seen, you still foolishly reject the Satsui no Hado?"** Ryu dodges Oni's sweep. **How can you knowingly choose the weakness of light when you felt what the dark hado has to offer? How can you still be afraid of it?"**

Ryu shot his ki in the air towards Oni. "I no longer fear it, Akuma. I have neither accepted or rejected either the dark or lights aspects of my ki. Instead, I chose balance."

 **"Balance? Clinging to compassion and mercy only dilutes the killing intent's potency. A warrior who seeks victory has no room in their soul for them!"**

"What is the Satsui no Hado without light?"

Their fists clash together.

 **"Your childish philosophy is a half-measure that will end inevitably in defeat."**

 **"** Your blind ambition to your murderous desire will end in yours. If you would only look out from the Satsui no Hado's shadow, you would see that there is still a dawn."

 **"I have seen enough. Your strength and control over your ki have grown, but you are still holding back. You fail to meet your potential! Abandon your humanity and fight to kill me, for if you do not, I will show you no mercy!"**

"I need no mercy from you. The dark hado tried to enslave me as it did you, but instead, I have risen about it and I have risen above you! Neither the negative or positive aspects of ki hold the answer to unlocking ultimate power. In balancing them, we exceed them both."

" **You speak ignorantly of power. I am the one who has seen its true face... the face of death! Let me remind you of what true power is! SEKISEI JIRAIKEN!"**

Ryu was blasted off the rocky terrain.

 **"Is that all you can muster, Ryu?"**

Ryu rose up...

 **"** METSU SHORYUKEN! **"** Our feud has gone on too long, Akuma. It ends now. TATSUMAKI GORASEN!"

Oni blasted Ryu again off the terrain.

 **"Nothing is more satisfying than surrendering to the Satsui no Hado, becoming one with the darkness wholly without reservation! In death, may you know this final lesson!"**

"No. Your empty hate and impotent rage have revealed the error of your ways. I now understand what Master Oro tole me: _Allow the dark hado to find equilibrium with your positive ki, and you will be the master of both. Elevate your consciousness to that level, and the rise and fall of matter is as natural as the rise and fall of your own breath."_

 **"No matter. You will die even if the old hermit woke from his stupor long enough to teach you some of his old tricks."**

"Oro's "tricks" have shown me more than your untruths ever could."

Ryu used his ki to toss two rocks at Oni, one to the body and one to the head.

"Yield, Akuma, and I will spare you."

 **"Arrogant boy! You will die as your master did! SHUN GOKU SATSU!"**

"No. Today aster Gouken is redeemed. FUDO SHIN! Akuma, our battle..."

With a powerful punch to Akuma's chest...

"...IS OVER!"

The punch sent Oni through the rocks. He landed on the ground and soon returned to Akuma.

"Stay down, Akuma. It's over."

 _"_ **I cannot... be... defeated... I am the... Satsui..."**

As Ryu was walking away...

"No, Akuma. Now you are nothing."

" **DAMN YOU... uhhh... RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	59. Skit: This Is Only the Beginning

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Skit: This Is Only The Beginning

Brazil

"Master..."

"Ah, my pupil," Oro said as Ryu approached him. "My fish has abandoned me, and I was beginning to wonder if you did the same. Did you net that elusive catch you were seeking?"

"Yes. I realized the duality of my nature. Only by ascending above both sides was I able to achieve victory. Light and dark, negative and positive, good and evil... I cannot accept one without balancing it with the other."

"So you finally figured it out, Ryu-san?"

"No, master. I realize how little I know. I still have much to learn."

"Good, good. If you know that you know nothing, that is the first step."

"So I can continue my training?"

"Of course, my boy. This is only the beginning."

On the tree from the distance, Gouken watched.

"The boy has chosen wisely. Well done, Ryu."


	60. Epilogue

Street Fighter: Endless Path

Epilogue

New York City

Chris and Melody had a cookout outside the back of his apartment. Melody and Gudelia were chilling in the poolside near the apartment. They have returned home after a series of news interviews of Melody's victory over Gill. She was hailed in Africa as a hero for her efforts in exposing Gill as a fraud. They also thanked Menat for her aid in their journey as well as other Street Fighter allies. Melody took a liking to Gudelia since she was a great ally, even though she knows now of Gudelia's past with Chris, but it mattered not. Life was good for the married couple.

Three weeks later

"Hello, sister Kolin. You were not followed?"

"I am certain, brother. These are indeed the dark days for the faithful who had been scattered into the winds. This fickle world may have rejected the Society and many gifts Lord Gill blessed it with, but when we regain our strength, it will again see the light. Perhaps we can begin anew today. Do you have them?"

Kolin's brother handed her a briefcase full of relics.

"I was so glad I was able to recover them from the chaos that followed Gill's death."

"How dare you speak of Gill's "death?"

"I mean no offense, but Gill is gone. We must come to terms with..."

Kolin kicked him down the frozen river under the bridge from which they met. "I will hear no such blasphemy! Feed the fishes, traitor!"

Inside the limo...

"As it is written, the new world will rise form the ashes of the old... Mr. Nash?"

"Yes, Kolin."

"Let us depart. We have much work to do..."

THE END


End file.
